


【】

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Prostitute Crowlie(Crowley), Psychological Trauma, multiple sex relationship of Crowlie(Crowley), pathological pregnancy desire, philosophical thought about victim or not in an unhealthy intimacy, stigmatization of Christian heaven
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 本来呢第一章是大陆AO3被封禁这傻逼事情闹得就想写娼妓和车，是这样奇怪的产物。但后来脑出了1万2的文案，就干脆改成连载好了，所以可以看到已经加上了乱七八糟很多的tag，这些tag意味着什么我不用多说。随着文章进度tag也会进行更新，但一开始几章应该还会是小甜饼。写完文案发现由于剧情太复杂根本提炼不出标题，要么标题就很烂俗，苦思冥想就用了这么个奇怪的标题，但每一章还是会给出章节标题提炼。本来呢这篇不打算在大陆SNS上公宣，毕竟剧情很那啥也很复杂，我自己可能po出来还会改一改二改三，但是由于不打算再多做本了，SNS依赖症和可悲的虚荣心在删除手机端以后也有所好转，所以还是决定在老福特上安插外链和公宣，毕竟说自己写的东西不被别人看到也没关系那就是在自欺欺人了。我也试图用这篇剧情比较复杂的长篇来重新整理一下自己的叙事能力。构思细节剧情和提笔开篇的时候在看西尾维新的物语系列，所以可能会和物语系列一样会有很多奇妙的废话。此外，改成长篇以后，女体化的就不只是Crowley一个人了~希望大家能喜欢。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. 【0】还未崩坏的誓言序章

·

“……你知不知道这样我生意很难做。”

旧书店的门阖上后，清脆的高跟鞋蹬地声徐徐靠近，Crowlie下班了。

对，Crowlie，而不是Crowley。

Aziraphale也只是在某次古董书的拍卖会散场时遇到换了个性别还是明显娼妓打扮的Crowlie。他跟她大吵了一架，自然是没什么用处，毕竟那黑蛇只会用地狱业绩这样的说辞来把干这种不体面行当的真实原因给掩盖过去。

“那我来当你的常客。”他也不知道那天自己是怎么一上头就说了这样荒谬的话，他其实只是不希望挚友做这样的勾当，不管出于什么理由。

黑蛇回书店的声响牵起天使难得愠怒之夜的点点记忆：

Crowlie轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，看了眼手机：“你来晚了，今晚我有人了。”

他希望自己能像那种有体面工作的白领那样劝她，但话到嘴边却没法开口。他是天使，他没资格对地狱的工作和恶魔的好恶说三道四，他没法站在黑蛇的立场考虑事情，一如他根本无法理解有任何除了地狱业绩以外的理由能让老蛇屈尊干这种行当。

纵然Crowlie已经是做的服侍权贵那种比较上档次的卖身活计。

所以最后他只是默默用奇迹搞出一盒避孕套放到黑蛇手里。

“……呃，自己小心，有的人类你也知道……”Aziraphale怎么可能不生气呢，他自是希望老蛇能多爱惜自己一点。他也气自己为什么没有发现，为什么自己没办法对此类事件有所干涉。

“哦，多谢了。”似是未想到天使会以这种方式结束这次争吵，Crowlie愣了一下，接过那盒避孕套便上了不远处等着的黑色保时捷，“最近挺忙的，有时间回见。”

天使只记得，那天晚上大英博物馆门口的路灯亮得晃眼，保时捷开走的引擎声响得恼人。

他没必要管的，特别是老蛇的行为，无论是卖身也好还是变性也好还是别的什么样都好。从基于天堂的立场，他反而更应该去管Crowlie勾搭上的那个人。作为一个天使，他应该在知道这个人类被一个恶魔勾搭上以后劝说他悬崖勒马不被拉下地狱。

可Aziraphale还是在隔天早上打通了黑蛇的电话，并依旧用“我再也不理你了”这样的愚蠢把戏把恶魔接下来的日程全部给填满了。

至于那个人类，他没必要败坏黑蛇的业绩不是，更何况他也不确定那保时捷里坐的是不是人类。

“喂！”似是察觉了天使的心不在焉，Crowlie把手包往他书桌上一甩，沉闷的声响让依稀沉浸在回忆里的书店主人顿然打了个激灵。

“我说，你究竟要把我栓到什么时候？”无视了台面上摊着的古本和文书，黑蛇坐上天使面前的书桌，撩起本来就很短的紧身裙摆，大腿根部、吊袜带下用皮带固定着一个极小的电子器械，银白色的电线深入到双腿间的阴影深处。

Aziraphale只是摘下阅读镜，无辜地对上恶魔墨镜下早是不耐烦的双眼：

“我并没有拴着你啊，我也没有干涉你的工作。”

“……哦你个……唉……”老蛇胡乱抓了抓散在身后的铜红色长发，翘着的二郎腿上下换了个位子。她真的有点抓狂，她就是没法认真起来对天使生气，从古至今，纵然天使给她安了这么个不会影响到她普通日常行为的“小东西”……呃，其实在某些方面还是会造成一些不便，特别是涉及到她换了个性别的真正原因：

“我那天就不应该答应和你上床。”

·

换个性别的事儿呢，老蛇承认有一部分原因是想逗逗天使，有可能的话顺便骗个炮；但她其实对以前他们俩是男男关系时本来就是被插入一方的Aziraphale不抱太大期待。于是在天使对她发火的时候他真的感到很奇怪，并且对天使没来由的愤怒感到疑惑和一丢丢抱歉，所以她给出了一个提案，可黑蛇万万没想到这他妈就是她自己给自己挖的坑：

“你知道我就是没法反抗你那种傻不拉几的威胁，那我也得有点回报啊。”

“你用这么个妩媚的身姿去俘获人类……我已经放了不知道多少水了好么。”

“我的好天使，你是不是……唉，让它去吧，我其实是想说，”她当然知道天使是在吃飞醋，所以理所应当地觉着提出做爱一定不会有什么问题的，毕竟有个理论说吵架以后身体会更敏感，“我们来做吧。你不也没试过吗？和女人。”

然后那天云雨一番以后，Aziraphale就打了个响指，往她身体里塞了那么个东西，而且由于天堂的科技树稍微还是比地狱高了那么些的，她拆也拆不下来。

其实在天使实行了他这么个坏心眼的一开始，黑蛇自是有些不适应。身子内部突然发热，阴道像是要烧起来一样，那台小装置还在微微震动，带给她难以承受的麻痒与快感。天使作为始作俑者一开始也发懵不知所措，亲亲抱抱安抚了Crowlie好一会儿才让老蛇平复下来。

据当时天使坦白，这玩意儿是Gabriel推荐给他的。天使其实也会有这方面的需求，也有各种各样的play，只是Aziraphale的需求一般都是Crowley在解决，他平时不太知道还有这样的“高科技”设备。黑蛇想起那个晚上自己靠在天使肩头，翻看着天堂透明平板上的说明书，耳边萦绕着呆头鹅“天啊我不会让你受伤了吧”、“对不起对不起我真的很抱歉我不知道会是这样的”、“我也不是很懂要怎么操作其实我也不是很清楚我是怎么样把它送到你身体里头去的”这样那样的絮叨；床头灯散发出如阳光般温暖和煦的浅黄，被褥里浸满了纸张的古旧气息，身后软绵绵的天使像家居店里的懒人沙发，窝进他怀里就不想起来……当然得无视某样火热且生硬的玩意儿又一次抵在了她已是有些疲累的尾椎口。

大腿根部及外阴与天使炽热的性器摩擦带来那不亚于活塞运动的愉悦浪潮，她其实没想过天使真要做起上位来其实也不亚于她平时的疾风骤雨。天使的阴茎最后还是探入了她的体内一些，同时也将那个小小的震动装置抵到宫颈，两人亲吻着发出难耐的闷哼，精液与高潮的爱液于花径中相融相依，分不清彼此。

“其实你可以选择帮我拿出来的，你知道的，就动动你两根圣洁的手指。”Crowlie其实一个奇迹就能把自己打理干净，但总归有个天使用情趣用品卡在自己体内这事儿让她觉得怪怪的，便还是借了书店的浴室梳洗。

“我拒绝。”在门外等着的Aziraphale直接回绝了她，“拿出来的话你又要出去乱搞了。”

“……你这真不是嫉妒吗？”浴室门开出一条缝儿，黑蛇裹上浴巾探出个脑袋，女性状态的她和天使差不多高，红发还淌着水珠。

“我是在保护你，”要是被允许的话，天使真的很想说一句去你妈的嫉妒，他把换洗衣物丢给老蛇，“你知不知道每年有多少恶魔以这种方式被人类和天使诱捕，你知不知道每年有多少恶魔被麻烦的客户要求做奇怪的play被搞得死去活来……”

“呃……你究竟是服务于哪个立场的？”恶魔挑了挑眉，他不是那么关心为什么天使这儿有女性的换洗衣物，他更在意天使是怎么查到这么细的地狱事件的。

“咳咳。”

得，他的确很在意自己这个恶魔。

·

那个天堂的小玩意儿大部分时间就像个安静的蛋一样蛰伏在Crowlie的阴道里，她只要拒绝客人的插入要求便可，毕竟她的手活和口活也是不错；如果客人坚持，她也会把Aziraphale给她带的这个小小枷锁给顾客看，表示自己其实有一个比较麻烦的主人，几乎所有客人看到这个就放弃了。不过实际上待人接物的时候，真正到滚床单那一步的客人还是很少的，她大部分时间只是陪几个孤单的老家伙聊聊天，给迷茫的年轻人灌灌心灵鸡汤；道德逻辑理顺溜了，心结解开了，丢下一大笔不值当的话疗费和酒钱，老老实实回家找正主儿的也很常见。说实在的，21世纪，娼妓这个行当反而比她想象的要好做，或者说，现在的妓女待遇不知道比古罗马时期的男娼好到哪里去了。更何况Crowlie本来就是出来钓鱼执法的，做爱并不是她的主要诉求，解决问题才是。

这个问题就是Aziraphale提到的那个，出事的大多是魔女和女恶魔。因此，地狱里本来是男性，但女体化后相貌比较端正的都被要求来查这件事，大美人伊甸之蛇更是被点名要求上工。

尽管刚接到通知的时候她怨声载道了好一会儿，但站在个人的角度，她也有想用女性躯体来确认的一些事；更何况这个身体是Satan白送给他们几个外派员工的消耗品，不用白不用。

只是，接客的数量已经挺多了，线索却迟迟不漏出哪怕一丁点儿尾巴，这让黑蛇有点头疼。考虑到地狱前两年的损失，没有查出线索是肯定不能换回自己原来的身子的。就算这躯体也没有什么实质性的不便，也不会像人类那样来例假，恶魔还是憋闷得慌，毕竟女人在性爱这件事上实在是太被动了；而她本来，作为放荡不羁爱自由的Crowley的时候，一直是在上面的，作为对性爱有充分主导权的那个人。就算她现在也能自慰，也能用点小伎俩让自己在床上能更有优势，和客人和天使用骑乘位的情况也很多，但不可否认的是，作为一个没有SM嗜好的家伙，插入和被插入还是有很大区别的。更何况，天使给的那个小玩意儿也并不是始终那么安静。

她去苏活区见Aziraphale，和Aziraphale在利兹吃饭；甚至只是和客人谈起Aziraphale，在公寓照顾花草时想起Aziraphale，这小东西就会开始震。天使在场的时候其实还好，那玩意儿会维持在一个轻柔抚慰的状态，会让她比原来更舒适一些，也使得外在表现更吸引人一些；但天使不在场的时候，特别是也没有外界因素让她必须要忍住的时候，比如她一个人在公寓的时候，装置的震动会变得格外强烈，黑蛇一般都不得不放下手上的事情，躲进卫生间或床铺里聊以自慰，按揉上已是有些轻颤的玫瑰花蕊，难耐地呢喃着天使的名讳迎来隐忍的高潮。

她并不讨厌这个小玩意儿所带来的、让自己一想到Aziraphale就会激起的爱欲与疯狂，她只觉得麻烦；毕竟6000年了，她一直不是很明白自己对天使所抱有的感受是什么，而由于这个小小的振动器而莫名与天使所关联上的性欲，让她内心的缺失感更加强烈。恶魔是天使的影子，是造物主不希望于天使身上所看到的东西，所以他有天使所没有的东西：愤恨、暴怒、欺瞒、欲望；而天使有他所没有的东西：大爱、包容、真诚、节制。

Crowlie不明白爱是什么，Crowley也不明白，所有的恶魔都不明白。

天使身边有着让一切躁动都平复下来的空气，那样的气体分子让黑蛇感到舒心和闲适，似乎麻烦的地狱“社畜”生活所需要担心的事都可以一忘皆空。因此他开始对天使有所依赖，没有太多别的原因。他隐隐约约知道这和天使嘴里经常挂着的“爱”有关，可他毕竟无法理解“爱”是什么，他只知道字典和文献里对“爱”的定义。除了那些恶魔完全不可能做得到的事情以外，就是只有18个月保鲜期的激素分泌异常，而老蛇自然不觉得自己的激素分泌异常了6000多年。

他只是想知道“占有欲”和“爱”的区别。他想知道如果自己是被占有的那个，自己还会不会像以前那样安心地呆在天使身边，对天使如此依赖。这次的女性躯体是个再好不过的机会，毕竟他还是有些在意和天使的男男关系出现上下交换，他必须对自己的控制欲诚实。

她身体里的天堂物什又在蠢蠢欲动了，黑蛇便从书桌上下来，窝进一旁的双人沙发里，裹上毯子蜷成一团。她不想在Aziraphale面前自慰。

天使自是不知适才一小段沉默的时间里黑蛇想了上述毛三千字的内容，但他不太用的天堂终端机“叮”了一下，扫了一眼他便知道发生了什么；恶魔也当然不会知道，Gabriel卖给她家好天使的色情道具安利，其实有着给主人的自动推送功能：什么时候Crowlie又在想他了之类的，什么时候Crowlie的性腺激素分泌飙升了之类的……所以天使的天堂终端已经“叮叮叮叮”地响了好几个月了。黑蛇也从来没怀疑过，利兹饭店和书店里听到时她都还单纯地以为是天使工作邮箱来信的推送；对天使突然开始用符合他身份的高科技玩意儿，黑蛇也只是觉得自家的呆头鹅总算开了窍。

“亲爱的，听着，我无意让你感到不安，如果你不舒服的话我其实可以……”天使知道是那个麻烦的小东西让黑蛇感到难堪和不适。恶魔大部分时候是个好脾气的家伙，但若因为天使的原因而闹矛盾了，他经常就会坐在天使很近却又有些距离的地方一言不发。

“把那玩意儿取下来。”

“那不行，除非你赶紧停下你这种不爱惜自己的行为。”

“这也不是我想干的……”黑蛇抱着靠垫小声喃喃道，“再说了这身体只是消耗品……”

“如果我去做卖屁股的鸭子你会乐意吗？”Aziraphale本不想这么说的，但Crowlie那轻描淡写的“消耗品”说法触到了他的片羽。

“不！那绝对不行！你是天使你怎么能……”食指贴上黑蛇的嘴唇，后者突然明白了什么却顿感理亏，便别过头去不再言语。

“就算你是恶魔，我也不能看着心爱的人破罐子破摔。”天使理顺了黑蛇有些凌乱的铜红色长发，一如秋日漫山遍野的红叶，是温暖如阳却又激情似火的色泽，“如果你有需求，我可以帮忙。一直以来都是如此不是么？”

黑蛇又把自己在毯子里蜷得小了些，她也不明白自己为什么这天如此放不开，她只是有些不好的预感，这天不能再像以前来找Aziraphale那样张扬恣肆，比如直接把他推倒在沙发上强迫他取出禁锢自己的小玩具然后直接把他骑了……这样的事情不能做。

事实证明Crowlie的决断是正确的。Gabriel不请自来，没有通知天使哪怕一个字。

“我看你这儿有点浓烈的女性恶魔气息，便过来看看。”

“哦，没什么。您知道的，是Crowlie，我之前也报备过了。”天使领自己的上司到书店里侧望了望，黑蛇正卷着毯子假寐。

“这样……”大天使似是有些失望，但他立马又变回那个关心下属的好上司模样，“……Aziraphale，毕竟你和恶魔交好，我可得稍微叮嘱你一些。”

“别陷太深了，她们可都是勾引人的好手，就算是天使也不例外，更何况你接触的还是以欺骗为名的伊甸之蛇……”

“知道知道，您这都是老生常谈了。”天使随即悄声在Gabriel耳边附言，“再说了，您给我的东西我已经给她用上了，您不用担心。”

听了这话，大天使的紫色眼瞳亮了亮，Aziraphale能感觉到上司的满意度上升。Gabriel又再叮嘱了些有的没的便离开了，他特地到苏活区来看一眼的理由并不明朗。

·

“哈，原来你们是串通好的！”天使一回头就看到黑蛇气鼓鼓地瞪着他，她把墨镜摘了下来挂在胸前，金灿灿的眼瞳似是冒火，咄咄逼人。

“Crowlie，亲爱的，你听我解释……”

“还解释个屁！我是不知道你们究竟沆瀣一气在打什么鬼主意，如果你要我因为这种事跪下来求你放过我那大可不必，我应该说过这躯体是消耗品……”说着黑蛇便从大腿上的绑带里解下一根针管，“随便了，Aziraphale，我这是庸人自扰，天堂和地狱本来就势不两立，我早该明白的。”

还没等黑蛇将针头往自己脖颈上扎去，针管就被天使飞过来的炎剑击落。圣火并不烫手，反而是那被剑锋劈碎了的针管，里头的无色液体溅射到黑蛇手臂上，留下了极为严重的烧迹。

黑蛇那无时无刻准备好的最后一张手牌，便是能让恶魔本体全身而退的圣水。

“唉，我就是担心你这么糟践自己，维多利亚那时才不愿把圣水给你。”天使叹了口气，把黑蛇拢到怀里，“慢慢听我说，你告诉过我的所有事情，我都记着。”

Aziraphale的耳语慢慢随着空气震动传入黑蛇的脑海，随着一词一句的传达，她将天使抱得更紧了些。她告诉天使的所有事情，天使都记得，特别是关于她为什么要用娼妓的身份在人间穿行。

天使在她还没有坦白的时候就开始查阅档案记录，所以他很早就知道了地狱遇到的麻烦事儿；在Crowlie告诉他之后，他便也开始留心天堂侧的可能性，也就是在刚才，他确定了让地狱陷入业务麻烦之中的不是别人，正是他的好上司。

在Gabriel推荐给他那么个奇妙道具的时候他就感到有些疑惑，但那时他并没有多想，也单纯地相信了上司的说法：能有效在肉体关系中增进两人之间的情感，并且完全不用担心地狱的污浊沾染到自己。只是，看到了Crowlie刚植入时难以忍受的痛苦与堪堪压下的野性之后，Aziraphale断定这东西一定很糟糕，并且为自己没搞清楚就给黑蛇用上而感到无比自责。

“……我翻阅了天堂这几个月的业绩记录，Gabriel的几篇报告和你告诉我的恶魔名字以及涉事人类都对得上。”他拍了拍黑蛇的背脊，“这事儿你我就别管了，管不了。你打份报告交给你那边的领导就结束。我不能将你置于危险中不顾。”

“我……我不该对你发火的……我不该毁了我们这么多年建立起来的信任和情谊……我很……”恶魔喉咙里发出呜噜噜的声音，像猫咪表示不满的时候一样，这似乎和造物主的设定有关，她说不了那个词，她说不了哪怕一句“抱歉”，纵然她能够明白歉意是怎样的感受，和对“爱”的一头雾水不同。

天使兜里的终端机不合时宜地“叮叮叮叮”响了好几下，黑蛇也突然抖索了一下子。

“好了好了，先去沙发上躺好，我帮你解决。”

·

Aziraphale发誓自己只是想亲吻一下黑蛇的额头聊表安慰，但后者似乎要把忍了许久的激情和爱意都完全释放出来一般，直接给他上了一堂法式热吻教学。Crowlie从未如此难耐过，明明身体里不怀好意的禁锢装置并没有十分剧烈地开始震动，可她就是情难自已地想将自己全部献给面前的这个天使，淹死在他圣洁的体液里也在所不辞。

天使被推倒在沙发上，如融化的巧克力一般甜美湿润的唇齿交融令他无暇顾及翻倒在地的书籍、杯碟和羊毛毯。他完全招架不住Crowlie过于火热的情爱攻势，只能略显僵硬地环上黑蛇的颈项，解开她脖子上紧身连衣裙的固定系带。黑蛇上半身的红丝绒布料滑落，露出圆润饱满、一手盈握、如苹果般大小恰到好处的双乳。

“我都忘了你喜欢这个，”黑蛇总算是放过了天使的唇舌，后者转而吻上身上人娇巧的乳尖，“还是说你们天使都喜欢这个？能让你们想起慈爱的造物主？”

“并不是所有人都喜欢这个，你看看Gabriel就知道。”Aziraphale轻轻揉捏着黑蛇手感颇佳的双峰，浅吻如落英般缀上前胸、锁骨、颈项，最后又一次落进黑蛇的唇里，被蛇信卷走了无踪迹，“你这个身躯的乳房，很漂亮。”

“你可也算是会说下流话了？”恶魔蹭了蹭身下人的胯，似是在催促他赶紧进入下一阶段。

“我只是在陈述事实。”

天使将手伸到黑蛇裙下，一边按揉外阴的玫瑰花蕊，一边缓缓抽拉震动器的银白电线，Crowlie带着些浅吟的喘息已是有些不稳。

“衣冠禽兽……色情天使……”黑蛇总觉得是不是自己把天使给教坏了，尽管以前他上位的时候也没好到哪里去就是了。

“亲爱的，那也只对你。”掌心抚过黑蛇的脸颊，如冬日篝火般温暖，他的黑蛇始终是美丽的。不管以什么样貌，不管何时何地，他总是会情不自禁陷入那汪璀璨的黄金潭中。

这话却惹得伊甸之蛇老脸一红，啊，他真的将自己的天使给带坏了，为什么Aziraphale能说出这么肉麻的话……而这不过是天使1000%的真心话。

黑蛇躺倒在垫上羊毛毯的沙发里，陷入令人流连往返的柔软与深吻里。她撩高包臀裙摆，露出吊袜带和已是半洇湿了的黑色蕾丝内裤，身子里的东西震得凶了些，天使桌上的终端机“叮叮叮叮”连着响了几声。

“Aziraphale……我的天使……请……”

天使舔上那层轻薄的蕾丝内裤，将诱人遐想的遮蔽物完全濡湿。玫瑰的主人将这完全无用的黑色包装纸蹭下，露出娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花瓣。那玫瑰早已是情到深处的艳红色，花心处延出一根银白色细线，接上大腿根部的细巧电源盒。

黑蛇喜欢让天使的舔舐作为前戏，现在这样更是如此。触到天使舌尖的娇嫩穴腔总是会带上如触电般的酥麻，把对即将到来的愉悦与浅惧的预测带入每一寸血管与骨髓。花瓣被吮吸舔舐到充血，佐以情趣道具的微震，花蜜缓缓溢出，高潮的海浪拍打着黑蛇那称为理智的堤岸。Crowlie的花蜜有些腥甜的味道，似透明的血液，不似牡蛎粘液的咸湿，天使总是如饮佳酿般将其舔舐干净。

黑蛇记得用这副身体第一次和Aziraphale做的时候，天使还就这件事特意问过她。

“妓女的身子必然在某些地方需要被特化过。”

“那就真的是玫瑰花蜜了。”

而每每她潮吹一次之后，天使便会将那麻烦物什抽离出来，以前他总是将其别在黑蛇大腿根部的皮带上，但这次，他察觉到了真相，便不会再让这小东西给黑蛇带去更多烦忧。天使嘴里念念有词，整台装置被小心地取下，Crowlie看天使嫌恶地将其扔进了垃圾桶，还加了一把火。

“我没见你这么生气过……小心书店着火，我说真的。”

“打着正义旗号的欺瞒是不好的。就算欺瞒你们恶魔，也是不好的。”指间探入黑蛇身下的花径，做起正餐前的细微扩张，恶魔应该在这个阶段再高潮一次才算完全准备好接纳他，“更何况，你们其实很喜欢做爱，不是吗？用别人喜欢的东西做圈套，起码我不能接受。”

“……也许吧。”黑蛇勾画着天使的眉眼，犹豫作答。Aziraphale说的没有大错，毕竟这是唯一能体会到最接近于“爱”的东西——性和占有欲。

一板一眼的天使总是同一套流程，还是他知道黑蛇变成夏娃身子之后特意去找的，怎么在床笫之事上讨好女性的方法，初心者的性爱教程之类的。黑蛇某次在他书桌上看到这些的时候真是哭笑不得。但靠谱的理论付诸于良好的实践，一般结果都不会太糟。纵然有些古板，但黑蛇很吃这套经典的前戏扩张插入流程，或者说反而是更传统地一步步来更能顾及女性身躯的感受。

天使轻咬黑蛇线条分明的锁骨和颈项，二指探入Crowlie身下进行扩张，一般来说女性只要享受并给出反馈就好，可恶魔的对象是一个有点儿傻愣的天使……

“……嗯，先背侧宫颈，”体内的指间按揉着人们俗称G点的那个位置，只是天使的僵硬背板实在让黑蛇倒胃口；不过终究是有进步，在天使给她安那麻烦的天堂情趣道具的那第一夜里，性爱的间隙充斥着Aziraphale背书的低语。

“然后腹侧宫……”黑蛇捧起自家天使的圆润脸颊，用一个深吻打断这完全不合时宜的背板。天使也正好揉上恶魔的A点，之前都摸不准的他这次反而瞎猫碰上死耗子，黑蛇就着那夺人喘息的深吻闷哼了一声，点点花蜜滴落在天使掌心。

“用你的身体去记……嗯……别那么死板……”

蛇重新跨上天使的身子，这次她解开了天使的裤链，将半硬的性器从内裤的束缚里解放出来，遂把上天使的肩头，让身下人的伞冠与充分绽放的花瓣贴合、深入，最后吞吃殆尽。

“哈啊……Azi……An……唔嗯……”

恋人的喘息与亲吻间满是饕足与喜悦。Crowlie开始摆动腰肢吞吐天使的性器，她总是让天使的昂扬几乎完全抽离自己，带出恋恋不舍的穴肉，再猛地坐下，她极为享受这有些暴裂地直冲开宫口的疼痛与快感，还有纵然是女性也无法放手的上位控制欲。而天使终是无法忍受她对自己身体的糟践，他小心翼翼地将她放倒，抬高其一侧下肢，让淫靡的结合处一览无遗。

由天使主导的性爱更磨人性子，Aziraphale抽离少许让性器离开子宫，转而轻缓却沉重地碾上黑蛇的背侧宫颈。恶魔一向受不了这个，总是在天使异常耐心地碾揉时带着点哭腔地求他进来，进到自己的子宫里来，把圣洁的精华尽数射给她的圣杯。天使基本是非常听话的，他尊重Crowlie身为恶魔不知比自己多出多少倍的性爱经验，也因此常在事后被黑蛇笑着说坏心眼，一定要看她哭。

正餐一向如夏日的狂风暴雨，承欢的沙发轻颤，周遭的书架会架不住晃动落下几本古籍，所有不可言说的都在连绵不绝的亲吻和鱼水之欢中。他们换了好几个体位，肌肤之亲了不知多久，总是一到两天的，但这次似乎更久些。

“不要了……太多……哈啊……呜……都满出来了……”难得地，是黑蛇跪趴在沙发上哭叫着喊停，身后天使亲吻上她的蝶骨，将最后一波神圣灌入他挚爱之人的体内。

恶魔完全脱了力，任由天使抽出后继续亲吻她汩汩冒出白浊的玫瑰，如圣诞节染了白霜的花束。

·

“天使，”Crowlie坐在浴缸里，让天使为她梳洗，她完全没力气了，这几个月的独特性爱从未像这次一般酣畅淋漓，这具身躯的无上欢愉只有Aziraphale能给她，“能给我讲讲么，‘爱’……是什么？”

“嗯？爱啊……爱是奉献，是牺牲，是与人为善，是为他人……”天使搓着黑蛇发际间的泡泡念叨起来。

“你知道这些对我没有意义。”老蛇打断了他，“用些我能听得懂的话好么？比如‘欲望’之类的，‘占有欲’之类的。”

“……我觉得‘爱’应该不是那些东西。”莲蓬头的水柱冲下，好似在天使的手里，她能被洗尽铅华，能不再是从天堂摔落进泥沼的堕天使，Aziraphale明白黑蛇的困境，他一边思索着合适的词藻，一边拭净恶魔有些疲惫的脸庞。

“如果没有合适我来理解的词语那也就算了，这没什么大……”她放弃了，她本就不觉得这个世界上能有让她明白什么是“爱”的中性或是贬义词汇。她知道就算自己是被占有的一方，对天使的感觉也不会有半点儿变化，这就够了；至于那份感觉究竟是什么，这不是她所需要考虑的事。

“……‘爱’是使人能长相厮守，相依相偎的能力；是无论贫穷、疾病、苦难都无法将其分离的力量。”

“嗯？”Crowlie回头看他，那个说话的家伙。她感到很奇怪，自己为什么能听懂天使所说的每一个字？这不应该。

“对，这就是我觉得的爱。至少不是天堂说的那种冠冕堂皇的东西。”慢半拍天使点了点头，好像对自己所说的话语十分肯定，“这是婚礼誓词的一部分，我觉得用它来解释‘爱’非常完美，而且你也应该听……哇啊啊Crowlie你怎么了，别哭啊，别哭，是我刚才弄疼你了吗，还是水太冷了，还是……”

黑蛇自己都没有意识到，听完Aziraphale的一番话她已是泪如雨下，她都不知道自己为什么在哭，一切的一切都没有戳到她的泪点……

也许她只是意识到自己长久以来对天使抱有的情感，就是“爱”；而对他来说，这十分矛盾：他是不理解“爱”的恶魔，却从创世之初“爱”到了现在，对一个天使。

究其根本，他为什么对“爱”如此执着呢？

“……哦完了，你会怀孕。”天使还没从黑蛇落泪的惊恐中缓过神来。

“去你妈的！”Crowlie坏心眼地泼洒出水花，溅了还好好穿着衬衫和西裤的天使一身，“没例假怀什么孕！”

他想起了一些事，一些早该被忘记的旧事。

“‘爱’是什么？”

“这不是你现在应该问出的问题。”

他是因为这个问题被赶出天堂的，他甚至还在天堂门口的阶梯上不死心地坐了七天七夜，看造物主将地球和伊甸园创造完成。

·

黑蛇再一次来找Aziraphale的时候，她已经把打好了的报告交给了Satan和Beelzebub。Beelzebub当时的脸色十分难看，一副要去找Gabriel干架的气势，还是Crowlie堪堪把她拦下来，用了块巧克力曲奇。一团黑影的Satan上下打量了蛇一番，只是叮嘱了这消耗品身子还有三天的使用期限便离开了。

黑蛇便想着如何将这妓女的身体在剩下的三天时间里物尽其用。

来找天使自然是亲亲抱抱举高高，但在天使一如既往撩起恶魔的过短裙摆准备抚慰花蕾的时候，他发现了些不太一样的地方。

黑蛇没有穿内裤，取而代之，在阴唇上贴了一张封条，隔着这层纸封能抚摸到内里依稀完好的玫瑰。

“Crowlie，你这是……”

“我的好天使，你有没有听说过一种东西，叫做……”她大张开双腿，将封条撕开一个小口，深色的波尔多干红渐渐渗了出来，空气中弥漫起葡萄酒的香甜和性爱的淫靡气息，“……人体酒杯呢？”

Aziraphale喉间耸动了一下，天使有点受到惊吓的反应惹得黑蛇轻笑。她一把抓过天使的格纹领结，附耳道：

“喝干我的礼物，操我三天三夜，在我的灵魂里刻下你天使的独占印记。”

“愿我回来时还能记得这奢靡的日子。”

·

一切回归常态，黑蛇和天使也回归原来一个月才做一次的日常，老样子，黑蛇在上，天使在下。

“亲爱的，我能问个问题吗？”

“问。”

这天他们刚倚着书架做完，天使窝在沙发上休息喝茶，恶魔负责把摇落下来的书籍都归回原位。

“你究竟是……喜欢在上还是喜欢在下？”

“说什么奇怪的话呢。”黑蛇走到天使跟前，他只觉这天使脑子是不是秀逗了，也许是刚才有书掉下来砸到了，但他记得自己应该有护好天使没让他被什么东西砸到，“怎么突然问这个？”

“没什么，只是突然想起你之前工作原因拥有夏娃躯体的一段日子。”手中的红茶依是些许滚烫，窗台边摆着一束深红的卡罗拉玫瑰，是黑蛇带来的。

“怎么，想反上我？那时让你占的便宜还不够多么？”

“不是，就……我不知道，可能你只是在迁就我的喜好，可能你也不愿意和男性分享性爱的愉悦……”Aziraphale只是想起黑蛇女性姿态下的美，和自己适才所感受到的暴烈、狂热完全不同，但那也是Crowley，两个Crowley他都很喜欢，他只是担心。因为就他的记忆所告诉他的，Crowley其实对做下面那个也并不排斥，这……他就真实迷惑了。

“哼嗯……”黑蛇挠了挠脑袋，思索了一会儿，遂在天使身边坐下，“我是一个是男是女是上是下都可以的恶魔，工作原因我们必须什么都会做。但你不是，你可以尽情地选择自己的喜好，我本来就是为迁就你而存在的。”

“不是，Crowley，那这样的话是不是意味着……”天使放下了白瓷茶杯，他慌了。他好怕知道其实黑蛇并不愿意做个攻，那样的话自己一直以来就是在任性强求他。

恶魔揉了揉天使细软的浅金发，随即摇了摇头。

“我做个女人还老要用骑乘位呢，你觉得我会不喜欢在上面吗？”

天使脸一红，对哦，好像是这个样子。

“我只是想说，如果你想以下犯上我也无所谓的。”

毕竟我们才不是炮友那么简单的关系。

“我反正对你是男是女是上是下都不关心，我只知道你是Aziraphale，这就够了。”

是的，只因为你是Aziraphale。

“……‘爱’是使人能长相厮守，相依相偎的能力；是无论贫穷、疾病、苦难都无法将其分离的力量。”

感谢你让我知道“爱”是什么。

“我很高兴有你的存在让我发现了自己也有这样的力量。”

感谢你让我知道我一直以来都没有被这个世界所抛弃。

“……”

回应Crowley这么一大长串情话的只有静默，这让黑蛇十分尴尬。

“Aziraphale？怎么了吗？”

“Crowley，你是生病了吗？”天使担心地将手心贴上恶魔的额头。

刚刚那是什么啊，Crowley怎么可能会说那种话呢，啊哈哈哈……

“也是……忘记刚才我说的话吧。”他牵下天使由于担心而放上来的手，行上吻手礼。

如果爱是陪伴的话，那就算是我，也应该是能做到的吧。

·

—— END ——


	2. 【1】伊始

·

例行体检完回到人间的伊甸园东门天使有点迷糊，她不是很清楚为什么事情的发展会演变成这个样子。是不是天堂重新分配躯体的时候搞错了什么，比如把男性标识的上箭头看成女性标识的十字架了之类的。

Aziraphale一脸懵逼地蹲坐在内室的传送法阵里，由于实体化未知错误的关系她还全身赤裸，本来的三件套似乎由于不合身的关系并没有一起传送过来，她只得抓过一旁椅背上的绒毯聊以蔽体。好巧不巧的是，在她打量着自己这身躯的尺寸、盘算着应该变出什么样衣服的当口，明明翻着"闭店"营业牌的店门被人大咧咧地打开，营业铃锤敲击钟壁的声响俨然在警示她大事不好。

"Aziraphale，"听到书店内室传来细细索索的声音，黑蛇不禁发问，也用于提醒不知在忙什么的天使他过来了，"忙什么呢？我带了蛋糕过来。"

"……Crowley？那个，你先在外面等一下？"

为什么来的是这个恶魔啊，这样连推脱生病不现身的选择都没有了。

"天使？"黑蛇挑了挑眉，Aziraphale的声音好像不太正常，有点过于软绵、细巧、轻柔。如果说他所熟悉的天使声线是依稀带着些倔强的焦糖华夫饼，那现在他听到的就是诱人乖巧的云朵舒芙蕾。不过他能1000%肯定空气中独特的天堂气息必然属于那个傻乎乎的东门天使，那家伙的每一寸灵魂黑蛇都亲吻过.对他的天使，Crowley根本不可能出错。

蛋糕盒被安放上一隅的书桌，恶魔循着细微的香甜气息走到楼梯下拉着帘子的内饰门前，里头传来明显有人在七手八脚翻找什么东西的慌乱响动。

"Aziraphale？需要帮忙……操！"

"呀啊——"被看了个光的天使惊叫了一声，遂缩进毯子蜷到内室稍暗的角落里，探出个脑袋略带嗔怪地说，"不是叫你先等一下吗。"

黑蛇不确定他究竟看到了什么，他的脑子里冒出了一张看起来就挺难处理的项目清单，名叫Aziraphale的项目清单： ~~比他矮一点点~~ 、 ~~富贵安心的圆润丰腴~~ 、 ~~浅金色短卷发~~ 、肤如凝脂吹弹可破（？）、安产型的腰肢与盆骨、大概85E的 ~~胸肌~~ 乳房、下面不带把……

符合项被红笔划去，留下与恶魔概念不符的一条两条三条，还是带图片的那种。

结论：他的天使变成了女孩子。他的天使变成了女孩子？他的天使变成了女孩子！

尽管对天使与恶魔来说换个性别显现并不是什么好奇怪的事，黑蛇前段时间也是妹子，天使还曾经凭依在崔西女士身上，但从Aziraphale的表现以及没有合适衣物的事实来看，这个女性身躯并不是打申请走流程那般正常的计划内事项。更何况，如果天使堂而皇之地换了个性别的话，她应该会神秘兮兮地约他到利兹或圣詹姆斯或泰晤士河畔，穿上体面的洋装，点点他的背后，给他一个幼稚的惊喜。

应该只是某个管理实体化的天使强忍睡意打着哈欠工作的时候出了一点小岔池，Crowley这么思索，不过那对胸……咳咳，他摇了摇头，现在不是意淫的时候。

"这样干坐着也无济于事，你先把外套披上，我们慢慢商量对策。"黑蛇脱下外套扔进了内室，一米八男性的长风衣给一米七不到些的女性遮一下应该还是绰绰有余。

天使和恶魔彼此都不知道为什么各自对这件事的反应会这么大，明明两个老不死的都不知赤诚相见多少回了，也不知耳鬓厮磨"深入"交流多少次了。只能说，顺势而为的床笫之事和冷不丁看到爱人的裸体还是完全不可比较的两码事，对于老夫老妻来说后者可能还更不好意思些。

"所以你也不知道这是怎么一回事？"事实证明，黑蛇的风衣依然遮不住天使丰润的胸部曲线，Aziraphale依旧在身前披了条毛毯。

"呃……这也不是什么太罕见的事，应该只是工作人员的失误。"白瓷杯子里的热可可和Crowley的存在让天使的心绪平缓下来。

"你就不会用奇迹倒腾一下自己？毕竟你知道的，女性和男性外表对外界的影响程度大有不同。"

"我又不像你那样，有着随便拿件衣服披上都能很好看的优渥身体条件。"

"……简言之，你并不清楚这身体的三围，是吧？"

天使沉默着喝了口热可可，从她回到书店到黑蛇来访到现在坐在沙发上闲谈，座钟的分针才走了两圈不到，而Aziraphale的理智其实还在宕机中；更何况她本来就是急不出的慢性子，倒不如说她在这种情况下还能准确报出新身体的三围才是有鬼。

"哎，我是不知道。"那是明显有些愠怒的语调，"不过至少我知道这书店里的男式衬衫胸围都不够，而且这幅古怪的身材应该需要特殊的内衣形式才对！"

"好啦好啦，别生气嘛。"Crowley掏出一卷皮尺扔给天使，意味不言自明——自己的事情自己处理，"但是在那之前……"

"先让我占个便宜。"

他也只是单纯地觉着不会有第二次机会让他能体验一下天使85E乳房的手感和芬芳，但埋入Aziraphale胸前的片刻，沐浴在神圣母性光辉之中的他没来由地起了歹心，而天使顺其自然，也没有拒绝的意思。

·

黑蛇鬼鬼祟祟地将手探入天使堪堪蔽体的风衣下摆之时他是感到奇怪的，他并没有多作撩拨，可天使的下身已是粘腻一片，像发情的猫。

"别告诉我打从一开始你就在期待这个？"他一边舔舐天使胸前的沟壑一边调侃皮肤已是微微有些泛红的情人，"色情天使。"

Aziraphale承认她脑中关于伊甸之蛇的部分的确在这突如其来的情形下冒出过一瞬性爱的念头，因此也没法说这下流的期待有假，但这身子的反应却是实打实的有些大了。

"这不省你一顿前戏么……"她看了看一旁窗外依稀明媚的日光，白日宣淫啊，这的确有些亵渎，但以前的天使和黑蛇不顾脸面地在书店做爱也不是一次两次了，也不知道有多少人默许了她和黑蛇的关系。

察觉天使对这明显不合云雨之时的担心，恶魔打了个响指，书店的百叶窗放了下来，室内的复古暖光也转暗了几分。

"女人留点矜持是好事。"他解开天使身前的风衣系带，从双乳之间浅吻至下腹部，时不时坏心眼地用蛇信触碰那崭新嫩白的肌肤，惹出身下天使甜蜜的闷哼。

Aziraphale微微收紧的双腿和开始主动吮吸黑蛇手指的玫瑰花瓣似是对黑蛇的催促，轻唤黑蛇名讳的软绵声线似西餐厅的服务铃，急切地请求恶魔呈上她期待已久的那份主菜。

某种程度上来说，也是从黑蛇这个情场老手的角度上来说，有点快了。缺乏餐前酒般清甜的爱抚，主菜会显得有些索然无味。但只是这种程度的疑虑，他并没有放在心上。毕竟如果主菜足够优秀，那一道道序餐也只不过是可以忽略不计的小配饰而已。美人穿什么都是美人，就是这么简单的道理。

他贪婪地噬咬揉捏天使饱满的双乳，同时慢慢将胯下的性器推入天使那早是溢满了花蜜的玫瑰。Aziraphale急不可耐地拥上黑蛇的身子，夺过在双峰间肆虐的薄唇巧舌，于烟草和烈酒的迷醉中发出饕足的浅吟，乳晕和鼻尖都可人地红了起来。

Crowley本来还有些担心，比如天使的身躯会不会是处女，和恶魔的第一次会不会由于剧痛带来糟糕的回忆，而事实证明他果然是杞人忧天。Aziraphale这具身躯和他的契合度很好，或者说，有点过好了，性器被柔软的紧窒贴心包裹起来吞吐的感觉让他有些许久未见的堕落沉溺之感，和从前的性爱完全不同。他好似完全不用在意天使的敏感点在哪里，他所侵入的整条花径，他所碾过的每一寸内壁，都能诱出身下人那银铃般的满足轻叹，都能激起天使应和般的阴道收缩，将他浅浅进出的分身照顾得服服帖帖。

在宫颈处流连之时天使还嗔怪地拍了一下他的腰际，有些愠怒于他吊人胃口的温吞。黑蛇本来想适时收手，毕竟他们的时间还长着，而且他脑中似乎有个声音在不断提醒他：

暂时不要推进天使的子宫，暂时不要，还不到时候。

你能忍这一时的，Crowley，冲撞一下宫颈就结束吧。

你知道有什么问题的，有什么违和感，你的天使在某些方面不该是这样的。

那个声音叫理智。

但恶魔这种生物本来就是飞蛾，对明摆在前的诱惑陷阱甘之若饴，对天堂降下的点滴怜悯前赴后继。他们不存在怜惜生命的情感，理智也只是如火车道口那样形式化拦一拦不久就会放手的东西，毕竟可以不断重生，苦痛在地狱也早是习以为常。他们只是一昧追求他们不应该拥有也未曾拥有过的东西，不惜草菅人命，包括草菅"己"命。

他冲撞进了天使的最深处，将Aziraphale的惊喘堵进一段绵长的深吻里，然后便是疾风暴雨一般不断进出宫口的兽行。相比较于对天使的侵犯，更像是他要融入天使的血肉与宽容，他从未如此难耐地想于天使融为一体。黑蛇对乳房的吸吮与揉捏愈发用力，留下羞人的深红吻痕。接连不断的插入式高潮让天使曲起的丰润股间微微痉挛，客座沙发旁的书堆在家具的轻摇中晃倒一地。

Crowley的理智还是留了几分，堪堪释放之时他将性器抽了出来，在天使"你个变态"的娇俏咒骂声中蹭上圆润双峰之间，在Aziraphale顿感新鲜的丰满乳房上留下白色浊迹。

黑蛇本想这酣畅淋漓的性事能告一段落，试图拿帕巾拭去天使这宛如拉斐尔的教堂天穹壁画上神圣躯体上的 "杯盘狼藉"，却被披着他黑色风衣的天使反制上适才云雨过一番的客座沙发，恶魔的精液和天使胯下的爱液蹭了他一身。

"你也得脏脏的才行，这样我们就扯平了。"Aziraphale刮了一下黑蛇高挺的鼻梁，然后将恶魔依稀在不应期的性器放入体内，又一次地让黑蛇侵入自己，并把事前塞到风衣兜里的皮尺还给蛇，"都赖你，本来说好量衣服尺寸的。"

他的天使以前有这么可爱……不是，有这么色情，有如此熟知人间烟火情趣吗？他不是很确定，毕竟Aziraphale可能是个从来不在他面前表现的闷骚也说不定。尽管奇怪，但也不坏就是了，黑蛇如此说服着自己。

相较于前几个月那个更偏爱体外抚恤的恶魔女人而言，天使更倾向于插入式抚慰，尽管这样也让老蛇吃了不少苦头，毕竟他这天还是决定不缴械在天使身子里头，并且以后的很长一段时间估计都是如此，这出笔者于无限的自我怀疑之时所构思的烂俗混乱邪恶奇幻荒诞剧的上下关系基调也就这样定下了。

天使的直感并没有说错，Crowley量出的身体数据构成了一个欧洲大陆封建时期典型贵族女性的丰满形象，麻烦的问题在于，21世纪可不似15世纪，早不是遍地都能抓优秀裁缝的地方，除了二手店的维多利亚古董剪裁，他一时也想不出21世纪的女性日常服饰中有哪种类型能好好托住天使那85F……对，黑蛇的目测还是小了一个罩杯，他查通用内衣尺寸时难以置信地看着自己量出的上下围差，都感觉是不是自己手一抖从而多抖出了几公分。

毕竟就像Aziraphale说的，地狱曾经给他安排的夏娃身子可是经过专业人士缜密计算的，随便一家服装店的衣服，就算是快消品，专门为特殊行业打造的身躯也能完美适应，他从未在挑衣服这件事上费心力过。至于身为男性的本尊更是如此，他更侧重于个性化和穿着舒适，因为身寸而挑衣服这种事情对他这种天使眼红的完美身材来说是不存在的。

于是现在他居然要学习女性的内衣种类与合适胸型这件事令翻手聚云覆手成雨的伊甸之蛇有些哭笑不得，之前无心逃的课终究还是要补回来的，换个性别并不是这么简单的事情。

老蛇打发天使去洗澡，把风衣打理干净并修改了了天使书店里几件衬衫的尺寸，让Aziraphale先勉强凑活着，他这几天会帮她物色；天使也使了个奇迹把黑蛇身上的污秽消了，这么个奇妙的淫靡日子暂且就这样过去了。

至于老蛇为什么始终紧绷着他仅剩的最后一根理智心弦，就算被天使玫瑰的轻缓吞吐挠得心痒难耐也依旧忍到性器抽出再释放的原因，是他作为一个恶魔对格格不入事物的敏锐嗅觉。

Aziraphale的这具女性躯体明显是性爱特化的，并且改造方式比地狱调查一度使用的傀儡体还要爆裂蛮横。他从未体会过天使下体紧裹上他性器的那种意图将人拉入爱欲深渊的淫荡邪恶，就算是地狱的淫欲君主、当初那些女性躯体的制造者也没有如此恶堕，恶魔能嗅到那情意绵绵的玫瑰花蜜中被称作扭曲的蛮横毒药。如此不讲理的毒、地狱无处可寻的业、人类自己发酵而成的恶，作为涉事者的他印象很深，尽管那件事看起来和性爱没有任何关系。

西班牙宗教审判，转而席卷整个欧洲大陆的女巫狩猎。

该灾厄爆发的具体原因与导火索在纠缠错杂的历史残本中早是不可考，Crowley只记得，他途径某个村庄中的垃圾人将女性归为恶魔奴仆送上火刑架的原因便是这般包裹着合理罪孽的异常业障。那个教区的主教被人发现在与一只羊羔做爱，后来牵出该教区多半修士都有如此亵渎的非人道行为，教堂侧为明哲保身便将此事与那时仅为星星之火的女巫狩猎牵线搭桥，以受女巫和恶魔蛊惑之名为涉事者洗白，以女巫和恶魔附身之名将无辜者抹黑。当时火刑柱上的熊熊烈焰与凄厉惨叫他也许会铭记至世界毁灭那一天。他也问过司掌淫欲的那个女人是否涉事，那个痴女把他上下揉搓了一番之后给了否定的答案，但他也一直记得她的那句话：

"羊羔的阴道又紧又热又湿，分泌物粘腻到甚至还能拉丝，是近乎完美的娼妓。而这样的东西在基督教中却被视为圣洁的象征，是不是很好笑？"

恶魔只是煽风点火之人，从本源上来说他们也是挺纯粹的东西，纯粹的恶；而纯粹的东西无法制造扭曲的罪孽，特别是有着真实外壳的虚假之物。地狱也好天堂也好都没这个本事，扭曲的伪物只有矛盾的人类这么一个来源。

他刚才的性爱感受与上述Ashtoreth的描述别无二致，那种意欲将人卷入罪恶深渊的黏腻穴肉藤蔓不应该出现在天使的身上，用温柔乡作无辜表象的歪曲黑暗也不应该出现在天使的身上。这具曼妙的夏娃身躯上刻意与人为的痕迹太重，几乎符合了黑蛇对天使的所有混乱邪恶想象，对性爱的毫不抗拒似乎也完全是为了讨好他而做的，他很难想象别扭死板的那个慢半拍天使会突然变得如此奔放不拘小节还如此懂得性爱情趣。

但是。

他面前的是Aziraphale，相知相守6000年最近才好不容易安全上垒的Aziraphale，伊甸园东门智天使，古书店念旧好店主，寿司店利兹老饕客。他相信自己对天使的了解，一如往常天使基于对他的了解敲他竹杠。

Crowley便将疑心降到了1%，只剩最后一条绞着钢丝的理智防线。

·

—— TBC ——


	3. 【2】疑云

·

时刻追赶着时代潮流的上万岁老黑蛇本应用极为简便的方式，在亚马逊上下个单，等快递到货就是了；可坐在老宾利驾驶座上的他看着手机里亲手测出来的天使三围数据，僵硬地刷了快一小时的亚马逊和其他购物网站之后，Crowley还是把手机往副驾驶座上一丢，踩下油门，1920年代产的老古董直奔最近的玛莎百货[1]而去。

至于为什么是玛莎而不是黑蛇更常去也更有格调的哈罗德与塞尔弗里奇，毕竟首先要解决的并不是设计感这样子虚乌有的玩意儿，他得先确定下来一件更重要的事，作为男人和普适身材女性从未想过的事情：

胸罩得买聚拢型还是支撑型？是有钢圈还是无钢圈？前扣还是后扣？是背带式还是挂脖式还是单靠版型与材料不用肩带也不要紧？还有，85F-80-110的安产型身寸，165左右身高的女孩得穿什么版式的衣服才好看呢？至少他知道之前自己作为女人穿的什么包臀低胸礼服裙、热裤加吊带袜这种明显勾勒出身线的玩意儿是不可能的，买快消那种不讲究剪裁的纯看运气，男友T恤男友衬衫之类的又不适合Aziraphale这种丰满型穿到街上去……

不断跳出的问题和购物网站上七七八八的奇怪推荐碰撞在一起，搅得黑蛇脑子里一团乱麻。因此，他想着还是去问问专业人士，接触过更多种类顾客的中产消费层级商场柜姐是比高级定制店里那群笑里藏刀的家伙要更合适的存在。

"我想问一下，"黑蛇上到卖内衣的楼层，随便抓了个理货员便把天使的三围数据轰到了人类的脸上，"……这个情况的身材什么样的内衣比较合适呢？"

人类看了看递到眼前的手机屏幕，又看了看眼前这戴着墨镜的酷哥，现出有些尴尬的神色，毕竟独自一人来买女性内衣的大男人已经够奇怪了，还二话不说直接抛出如此奇妙的一套身体数据。尽管那三围明显不适合面前这个瘦高个儿男人，但这多彩缤纷的世界毕竟什么可能性都有，不免让人遐想联翩。

"呃，先生。如果你是指情趣用品的话，我还是建议你去购物网站处理。"

听对方这么说，恶魔才意识到自己忽略了好一阵子的人类秉性，他们需要解释，一切不合常理的事儿他们总是需要解释，而他刚才明显地，过于单刀直入从而使这想入非非的人类误会了什么。

尽管他手上这份数据Aziraphale本尊似乎也是可以穿的，就是胸前应该要垫点儿什么东西就是了。

"哦，这事儿完全不是你想的那样。"Crowley把手机收回口袋，也佯装出一副被误会了的愠怒样子，更强势的作态更有利于付钱的那一方，一向如此。

"我女朋友从美国过来看我，但行李被泛美航空给搞丢了，还在希思罗折腾了好一阵子。她这圆滚滚的身材你也看到了，不是那么好买衣服，伦敦这边的商场和消费模式她也不是很清楚，我好歹是他男朋友……"

说到这里，那理货员顿时变出一副了然于心的样子。

"她其实在美国就挺自卑的，我不希望说她出门购物还要遇到什么'对不起小姐，我们这里没有你的尺寸'这样伤人心的话，所以我来帮她看看。"老蛇只是顺着这个奇妙的故事编了下去，殊不知自己在这层闲来无事的几名柜员眼里俨然已成为了好男人的代表，"但你们也知道，我一个男人我不懂这些，而且这样一对漂亮的乳房自然需要被妥帖地安放好她才舒适不是吗？"

"……那是自然。"面前的理货员早是比原来殷勤了不少，甚至还叫来了收银台边的经理帮黑蛇处理这麻烦事儿。

"……嗯，这个情况的话，有肩带的支撑型，有无钢圈皆可，一般只要有尺寸都是没问题的。85F的库存尽管不多但还是有一些，我去仓库目录里帮您查一下。"明显更有经验一些的女士给了黑蛇这样的答复，"还有没有别的要求？颜色、面料之类的。"

"白色，面料尽可能好点，棉或者丝绵混纺，缀有棉质蕾丝最好。"黑蛇不假思索地蹦出了这些词汇，"钱不是问题。"

于是，一个活了上万年的老家伙就满心疑虑地看着面前的人类略带艳羡地笑了起来。他只是下意识觉得天使就应该是穿这样传统且规矩的内衣，之前网上搜索的时候他也用了这些作为筛选条件，他不知道这种正常的思维有什么好笑的。

但是对人类而言，特定要求白色带棉质蕾丝的优质面料内衣，一般都会直接想到婚纱下的东西，更何况来店里的还是个情商不怎么样的好男人。

"您夫人有您这样的伴侣一定十分幸福。"递过玛莎的白色纸袋时，那经理对Crowley说。

"还不是呢。"老蛇一个顺口接了下去，说完才发现哪里有什么不对，愣了半晌，差点儿忘了取回收银台上的信用卡。

这他妈就是承认了他的确希望和Aziraphale能喜结连理、亘古好合。

这是实话，比那伊甸园墙砖还实的大实话，可恶魔却难以理解自己此时仿佛初恋被父母发现一般的羞愤难当。

除此以外，他还从经理口中得到了维多利亚制式的推荐，毕竟天使这身材，据人类所说，其实是带束腰的A字摆套装要好些，但那个大胸摆在那里，玛莎自家的现代简约风就不是很合适；因此他被推荐去牛津街与苏活区的私人订制或古着店看看，网上卖洛丽塔式华丽派衣装的也可以瞧瞧。

但直到离开玛莎百货的大门，黑蛇都不明白为什么自己会被闲言碎语的柜员在背后评价为千古一遇的好男人。他是个恶魔，不知道和多少奇奇怪怪的家伙发生过关系，哪里来的好男人可言。

·

于是Crowley找了自己认识的裁缝，丢给了他天使的身材数据和一堆日常向洛丽塔与维多利亚时期的服装版型素材，让他自由发挥。也很顺利地，他拿到了几套不错的裙子。

挂脖JSK天使穿起来一定很可爱，他在拿到衣服的第一眼脑中便突然蹦出如此言语，他顿时觉得自己没救了。不管是好的方面还是坏的方面，他都已经被那个苏活区的小笨蛋给迷得五迷三道的，而在过去的六千年中他从未对Aziraphale有如此不可控的情感爆发。

他正想把衣服给这几天堪堪靠几套内衣和运气好买到的合适快消勉强度日的天使给送过去，天使却主动给他打来了电话。只是，话筒另一端的天使女性声线听起来并不十分稳妥。

"那个，Crowley你能过来一下吗？"

"怎么了？我正要过来，给你送衣服。"

"呃……我就问一下，"天使身边隐有水声传来，"你有没有经历过什么做爱做得太猛导致大出血的情况啊？"

"什……"黑蛇傻了一会儿，他没有很听懂天使说的话。

"我现在坐在浴缸里，免得让血把衣服给弄脏了。"Aziraphale的声音尽管有一点慌张，但基本还算冷静，冷静得似乎有些古怪，"事情是这样的……"

"我的……呃，下面，你知道的，那个下面，今天早上开始流血……"

"……喂？Crowley你在吗？喂？"

黑灰色的大门被重重关上，办公桌旁的座机听筒吊在半空一晃一晃，公寓楼下的主路传来某部老爷车发动机不满的轰鸣声。这部差点儿就要冒火了的老爷车在苏活区的一家旧书店外停下，零星下起来的小雨掩了轮胎极速摩擦出的烟雾与火花。

"Aziraphale！"

黑蛇感觉自己又回到了这书店着火，而他找不到天使的时候。他的天使受伤了，而罪魁祸首极有可能是他这个恶魔，他火急火燎地赶来，却完全没有看到那房间中的大象[2]。

那是对人类女性来说再正常不过的事情，他也曾经用这件事来调侃天使的奇怪关注点。

"Crowley，我在浴室里！"Aziraphale的声音从书店深处传来，听起来不像有什么大碍的样子，甚至还有点开心，"我想起来了，这没什么的，这只不过是……"

只不过什么？！都流血了还能有什么好事？！能让一个天使流血的事情难道是能一笔带过的吗？！你看这浴缸的水都被染红了……

恶魔想怒斥的重点很多，但他终究是一句也没吼出来，越到紧急的时刻他越没办法顺畅表达自己的情感，肾上腺素激增，内啡肽和血清素强行拉停，布罗卡区和韦尼克区[3]完全失调，他就是这样的恶魔。Hastur也经常笑话他说，如果哪天他这条老黑蛇开始沉默，不苟言笑，那才是真的要世界末日了。

黑蛇看着那被天使放走的浅红色温水，他突然反应过来那是什么，同时天使也用清甜的声线说出了那个答案。

"这只不过是例假而已，毕竟是第一次，我有点慌乱了，对不起，还特意麻烦你跑一趟。"天使在黑蛇有些惊愕的注视下站起来，净身的清水从上方淋下，蒸腾起炫目的水汽，恶魔赶紧把大开的浴室门给关上。

不是因为害臊，而是因为那房间里的大象本身，因为那是本不应存在的东西。

"Crowley？"

"我在。"

"你害羞了？"

"没有。你的书会受潮。"

他用看似合理的理由搪塞了过去，以掩盖他内心越来越深重的疑虑与慌乱。他能听到门背后天使以为他还是害羞而轻笑的声音，那银铃的细微波澜抚平了他因惊恐而炸起的黑色鳞片。他不希望天使看到这些，他不希望天使知道他正不安于浴室里那具曼妙的女神躯体。

照理来说天使的身躯应该像他们恶魔的那些躯壳一样，是没有妊娠特征的才对，这是很久以前为了保证不再出现以诺书上记载的拿非利人灾厄[4]而既成规定的事情，天堂在塑造躯体的时候不可能不注意到这一点；原则上来说，不可能再有存在妊娠反应的天使，即天堂的这群天使不可能通过原始的生物交配行为来繁育后代，这已经是板上钉钉的事实。

那Aziraphale是怎么回事？那具过分适合做爱又含有卵细胞的躯体又是怎么回事？天堂的运转机制是出了什么问题吗？还是说有什么人想对Aziraphale不利？

潮湿的空气让他有点想吐，黑蛇唯一庆幸的是先前做爱的时候他还是听从了内心的理性，没有贸贸然大开大合地宫交并且不负责任地射在里头，否则的话……

他想都不敢想。毕竟对他们来说，有孩子并不是一件太值得庆贺的事情。如果是作为恶魔的他怀了那还好说，但如果是作为天使的Aziraphale怀了，那对他而言可就是比世界末日还要糟糕100万倍的大灾厄。

他不希望Aziraphale堕天，他一点儿也不希望。

堕天的痛苦没人再有必要承受了，Satan都说过这样的话，毕竟当年的神魔大战开始的就不明不白。只是自由派和秩序派的纷争罢了，吵着吵着就都变成了极端分子，然后大家就都知道了，因为一定要有个输赢。黑蛇当年也只是因为一句话、一个问题，造物主说了句"你不该问"，接着被极端分子判了右倾，就这样莫名其妙地掉了下来。拿非利人的事情也是，说什么和人类混血脏了创世天使的火种，所以那些怀了拿非利人的天使、与人类交合并留下血脉的天使，都要受到惩罚落入地狱，因为有那么一部分人总觉得自己是对的，他们也总要分个对错输赢。

"……我帮你去买生理用品好了，人类有那样防止尴尬的东西。你的新衣服也做好了，我帮你带来。"他得让自己停止思考，再思维活跃下去这可真是没完没了，不知多少陈芝麻烂谷子要被他从海马体深处挖掘出来，然后陷入刚摔落泥潭那会儿无限的自我怀疑中，"要哪种？卫生巾还是棉条？"

"……你决定便是，这种事情我毕竟不熟。"

察觉到某个事实的黑蛇突然变得保守，在超市的女性用品柜面前犹疑了好久终还是选择了卫生巾；但他不知道的是，Aziraphale在他离开以后，自己出门去买了棉条。

·

Crowley得和天堂的某个家伙聊聊，他必须和天堂的某个家伙聊聊。Aziraphale的情况蹊跷得很，而恶魔一般默认天使的所有事情天堂完全知情。

而和情色之事有关的天使，老蛇脑中立时三刻跳出了唯一的一个名字，某个顶着秩序和力量之名的假笑混蛋，某个用小黄书作拙劣挡箭牌的高层管理人员，某个和几个月前的女性恶魔连环侵害事件脱不了干系的堂皇大天使[5]。

Gabriel。

他难得一次规规矩矩地走了地狱的进谏流程，毕竟对于他一个一线工作者而言，除了在天使的书店里偶然遇到以外，和一名敌对势力的领导层约谈最好还是走一波标准申请流程；并且，如果天使的问题与当初地狱的那些一线性工作者遭的罪有关，他不保证自己一个人能处理好可能出现的烂摊子，他也希望能得到自己直属上司的援助；更何况，苍蝇王私底下其实和Gabriel关系不错，就像黑蛇和天使的关系那样。除开上述这些，最重要的一点在于，Crowley不希望Aziraphale掺和进来，他不希望天使知道，不满足于利用恶魔的天堂好上司还想用他们这些不会有性命之虞的一线员工来做什么不人道的人体实验。

那张毕恭毕敬地写有"麻烦殿下安排鄙人与大天使Gabriel的见面，关于先前的群体侵害事件，有急事相商及问责"的谏书在Ligur和Hastur粗心大意的眼皮子底下溜过，慢吞吞地到了Beelzebub的跟前。苍蝇王倒也就这件事想和大天使谈谈。尽管报告还是那样儿上交给了Satan，但在他的印象中，那个憨憨不像是会做这种拐弯抹角阴谋诡计的家伙，Gabriel更有可能直接举着长矛和双枪闯进那些个恶魔娼妓的工作地点行"扫黄打非"之实；相较于打破平衡的流血事件那大天使更应该会让他查到的那些恶魔写检讨报告，地狱没有人喜欢写检讨报告，而Gabriel和他也达成了某种"协议"，有利于彼此工作顺利进行和KPI保障的平衡"协议"。如果真是这大天使造孽，那他们两个私下的协议就已经被破坏了，他有必要好好教训那个憨憨一顿，问问他究竟是脑子里的哪儿长了个瘤，让他想出如此卑劣之计来干扰地狱的正常工作。

他们本应井水不犯河水的，如今却因为这种扭曲且不合常理的问题而被搅成一趟浑水。

于是Crowley定时定点来到邮件中告知的伦敦眼下某家咖啡厅之时，看到了自己顶头上司臭着一张脸听那大天使努力辩解的场景，而并不想当个电灯泡转身欲走的黑蛇硬生生被Beelzebub踩住了影子里的蛇尾巴。

"是不是我在Aziraphale的书店里随便拿了一本我自己也不知道是什么的玩意儿并将其称为小黄书作为赶走普通人类的方式就给所有人留下了'天堂涉及的OOXX事儿一定和这个欢快地谈论着PORNOGRAPHY的大天使有关'这样的刻板印象？！"老蛇在地狱王储和天堂权柄间坐下，就听到Gabriel大气儿都不带喘地控诉着自己的冤情。

"那你最好给我解释一下20XX年X月X日，你在英国伦敦苏活区A.Z.FELL.Co书店中与天使Aziraphale的谈话是怎么一回事？"苍蝇王看着手机里老蛇之前提交的报告，格外公事公办的言辞让大天使皱起了眉头，前者又指了指一旁举着那喝不完的咖啡以解尴尬的黑蛇补充道，"那天这家伙也在，你应该有点印象的，那时候他还是个有点姿色的女人来着。"

恶魔挑了挑眉毛以示赞同。

"我知道那天，那天我刚从银河系悬臂的另一头回到这儿，那边的家伙突然让我有点想吃海鲜了，我便来Aziraphale的书店里问问他有什么推荐。"

"但你那天并没有问这个。"黑蛇放下了咖啡杯，大天使嘴里说的与他所知道的完全不同，天使应该是不能说谎的。

"是的，我忘了。"Gabriel倒是极为淡定地承认了这件事，"因为那位天堂的好兄弟说了点我更感兴趣的，我一开心就忘了。"

"咳咳，【"知道知道，您这都是老生常谈了。"Aziraphale随即悄声在Gabriel耳边附言，"再说了，您给我的东西我已经给她用上了，您不用担心。"听了这话，大天使的紫色眼瞳亮了亮……】"黑着脸的地狱王储将手机里黑蛇的报告念了出来，言外之意便是：你更感兴趣的是什么东西我们都知道。

"所以呢？有什么问题吗？"Gabriel反而是一脸无辜，他完全不知道面前的两个恶魔为什么要把那个东西和恶魔侵害事件联系到一起，不过他转念一想……

"哦，你们是不是误会了什么，那根'项链'尽管戴在恶魔身上，但作用只是把地狱的污秽与天使隔开来而已，并不会对恶魔产生什么负面影响啊？"他看了看一旁"的确"完好无缺的黑蛇，表示自己说的全部都是真话，"我们是没法说谎的，这你们也知道。另外，我为自己研发出的、为这个世界的平衡作出贡献的小玩意儿真正有了作用而高兴有什么不对的吗？"

两个恶魔面面相觑，他们的思路一时都没怎么跟上。

报告中的事件记录得到了大天使的确认，Crowley写的报告全是真实的、毋庸置疑的、未经捏造的，但那根据黑蛇的所见所闻所得到的结论出了问题。可更大的疑点在于，几乎所有看过这样一份没有任何迷惑术式加成的PDF的恶魔全都会把问题根源归咎到Gabriel身上。

"那个……我确认个事儿啊。"黑蛇划拉着自己手机里的报告原案，"天使曾经和我提到说，他翻阅了天堂那几个月的业绩记录，你，Gabriel的几篇报告和那些受灾的恶魔名字以及涉事人类都对得上。"

"……面上看起来是这样没有错，但我也不是很明白的是，"大天使点点头，看了一下Beelzebub传给他的报告并补充道，"这些遭殃的家伙都是我那根平衡'项链'的试用者，并且都给了很不错的反馈，你们提到的几篇报告就是关于平衡'项链'的。"

桌子阴影中，蛇尾巴上地狱王储的脚又踩得用力了些，Crowley勉强抚平了皱成沟壑的眉头。

"还有，Aziraphale有提到说，"黑蛇咳嗽了两声，尴尬地望向顶头上司，后者周身散发出的不详攻击性让他缩了缩脖子，"Gabriel，你，有推荐给他一个……奇妙工具，算了我还是说得直白一些，性爱道具。你的说法是：能有效在肉体关系中增进两人之间的情感，并且完全不用担心地狱的污浊沾染到天使。"

他省略了天使将其用在了他女性身躯上的事。

"啊那个啊……"大天使不好意思地摸了摸耳朵，"我本来想着是不是用性爱道具来实现平衡会比较好，但把它交给Aziraphale之后，我想了想还是就此作罢。"

"毕竟制限应该加在你们身上而不是我们。更何况事实上，"他向地狱王储眨了眨眼，后者的西装上有着用大天使提到的那根项链改装过的倒五芒星胸针，"并没有很多关系像Crowley和Aziraphale那样，已经进入到纠缠不清的肉体——"

"停！停停停！光天化日之下就别再谈论这种话题了！"察觉到周遭人类相当长时间奇怪眼光的黑蛇赶紧把大天使的滔滔不绝给打住，"总之就是……"

"那玩意儿本不应该是给恶魔用的，是吧？"

"对。你们还有什么疑问的话，"大天使又在他那亮晶晶的透明终端机上捣鼓了几下，调出一份太阳系的海关文件，"这里是我那天回地球时批示的星系通关文碟。"

那文件上独特的卡巴拉生命树明示着这文件批给天堂人士，代表Gabriel的"物质"节点[6]格外明亮。

Gabriel在地狱的女性恶魔强奸凌辱事件期间其实在别的星系出差，查看造物主设置的其他星系稳定性之类的例常大天使工作，那天去天使书店撞见Crowlie也纯粹只是他刚回人间想来打个招呼。Crowlie由于体内"天堂制造"的原因，的确恶魔气息比本应散发出的重了些。简言之，那天发生的所有事情的确就如表面上的那般稀松平常。

而那个小小的"天堂制造"，以及所有出现在案发现场的"天堂制造"，本都应该用于屏障天使的圣洁并给予保护而不是用于折磨恶魔为乐。

妈的，老子完了。黑蛇的内心如此碎碎念道。大白天的，他让服务生帮忙上了杯加冰威士忌。

他本以为自己被Beelzebub踩在脚下的尾骨会被愤怒的顶头上司硬生生踩断，但身旁的矮个儿却松开了脚下的影子，同样在大白天追加了……一瓶伏特加。

"你似乎还没有意识到这件事情的严重性，你身后的六根翅膀是摆设还是什么？！"苍蝇王闷了一杯烈酒之后如此说道，他好像还在为面前某个天堂憨憨的愚钝而生气，"这意味着，有人大胆冒用你Gabriel的名号对恶魔们实行了血腥残酷之事。"

"这个混蛋做得还挺好啊！把地狱和天堂都给得罪了，还把罪过不声不响地推到你这个冤大头大天使身上！"

两杯。

"你……你个傻逼驴脑袋！你快想想自个儿究竟做了什么事……什么事让这种可怕的东西记恨了啊？！"

三杯。被点名的驴脑袋完全摸不着头脑，黑蛇则在考虑自己要怎么才能把好上司给背回地狱去。

"哈！那玩意儿……那渣滓……等我把他揪出来……我他妈一定……一定要他……"

"好了好了，Beelzebub，我们回去了。不跟这种憨憨谈了。"

四杯。黑蛇堪堪把即将失控在泰晤士河岸放出一大群苍蝇的好领导塞进停在一边的老宾利，外加一个好几天的安眠咒。苍蝇会避开散发着酒精气味的地方，落入酒精中会被淹死，司掌暴食的地狱王储酒量不好。

大天使沉默着付清了咖啡店的账单，向对着华灯初上伦敦夜景发呆的黑蛇递了支烟。Crowley本该愣一下的，毕竟天使抽烟还递给他烟实属怪事，但现在这状况，无论什么生物都会想让大脑放飞一会儿。

"你知道Beelzebub说的都是对的。"火石敲击的轻微声响在空气中荡漾，还有烟草燃烧的气息，恶魔手边却不见任何打火机和火柴的影子，"你也好，Aziraphale也好，可能都被什么人盯上了。"

"他说过，你是为了天使的事情来找我的，你们已经结案了的那个报告其实只是幌子。"

"嗯。"黑蛇歪了歪脑袋，"结果没想到扯出来非常不得了的事。"

"所以你想问的事情是？"

"……那应该和你没有关系了。"Crowley迟疑了一会儿，身后的宾利车里传来些微鼾声，"不过你得知道，Aziraphale现在有着一具有妊娠功能的女性躯体。我觉得你们应该管管。"

大天使手里的烟落到了地上，还剩半根有余。天堂终端的透明屏幕开始快速上下滚动起来。

"有妊娠功能的躯体天堂没法制造也没法回收，此外……躯体管理部门并没有任何异常报告。"

"……啧。"

另一支半根有余的烟蒂被蛇皮短靴踩灭在车边的水塘里。

他从未从天使那儿收到什么平衡"项链"。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] Marks & Spencer 英国知名连锁百货商场，中产消费层级。Harold与Selfridge消费水平更高。

[2] elephant in the room：被刻意回避的显著问题

[3] 布罗卡区：组织语言的神经中枢；韦尼克区：理解语言的神经中枢。语言障碍和阅读障碍分别对应这两个大脑区域的活动异常。

[4] 据被舍弃的伪典——以诺全书记载，受孕的天使将诞下拿非利人，而诞下拿非利人的天使将堕入地狱。

[5] 详见第【0】章，AO3章节中的第一章。

[6] Gabriel是卡巴拉生命树中Yesod——物质的基础，这个节点的司掌天使。


	4. 【3】微雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意全文前的tag！尤其是性向和warning那一块儿！

·

地狱某个较为干净的角落，某个属于好打理自己一亩三分地王储的区域，某个一年12个月52周365天无时无刻不能发情的宗主占山为王的地界，传出阵阵令人听了脊梁骨都酥麻的淫靡欢爱之声。色欲部门的恶魔们都感到奇怪，毕竟他们的经理已经有好些日子没和什么人行过房了，更何况对方听起来还是名女性。

Ashtoreth小姐[1]说是说司掌着"这样"一个部门，其本人也有着窈窕性感的体态和与"色欲"其名极其配伍的双性身子，但她个人其实对性爱之事兴趣缺缺，倒是乐于做些性爱用物理躯体这样的人偶傀儡，为自家频繁出事的部门下属谋些福利什么的。当然，这并不意味着司掌"色欲"的地狱王储对活色生香之事不感兴趣，只是这对象，就像这里说的，必须得是"活色生香"才行。

讲明了，Ashtoreth这女人还是看脸。由于涉及床笫之事，还得看看身材和性爱观念。这样一筛，整个地狱便也只剩寥寥数人，含Satan在内。

纵然如此，这大姐也还是以撩拨好看男孩子为乐。

"你……妈的哈啊……要做到什么时候？！"时不时王储的书房里会蹦出骂骂咧咧的词句，隐约缠着些强忍着的闷哼与呜咽。

"这次可是你主动邀约，我可不能轻易放你走呐～"然后被色欲之王用现实给狠狠击退，"我等了那——么长时间你总算主动请我帮你排解了，尽管你坚持不以我更钟情的男性样貌和我做还是有些小可惜……"

"……我早和你说过，那是不可——"Crowlie的后半句话硬生生被身上人胯下第二性征的冲撞扼在了有些令人垂怜的哭腔里。

老蛇只是对从与大天使的对谈中发现的问题有些郁闷及疑惑，因此来找当时下属伤病率最为严重的这位当事人大姐头来交换信息。Ashtoreth作为色欲的当值王储，是地狱打点躯壳的一把手，也是帮老蛇造女性身子的人。从主动提出考虑到拿非利人事项从而删除妊娠功能这点来说，这家伙其实还不错。黑蛇大概是诺亚方舟的时候就与她打过几次照面，因为当时他穿衣服不讲究，这位腓尼基女神觉得他男生女相怪好看的就巴结上来，天使也从不和他说，闹得他直到公元后才知道自己一直以来穿错了衣服，愤而把蓄了许久的长发剪去。

然后，这女人就开始缠着他要与他产生肉体关系，他还是从传话的小恶魔那里了解到，地狱里稍有些姿色的公爵与一线几乎都被这位大姐骚扰过；不过好在Ashtoreth也还是个讲究两厢情愿的主，被老蛇一句"我已经有心上人了"直接打到退避三舍。

结果现在，对方好死不死地敲了这么个朝思暮想的竹杠，他也正好不知该如何处理内心的憋闷，于是在坚持了"男性本尊终究是Aziraphale的"这一底线之后，他同意用女性躯体和这胯下长屌的美艳御姐做爱。

反正那身子也是这女人做的，黑蛇当初也只是如此单纯地想着，未曾想过后头被这女人折磨得死去活来。

还好他坚持没用自己本尊和这可怕的女人做，否则Ashtoreth绝对会把他榨得一滴也不剩。

"你……你给我等一下！！！"在色欲之王抽出性器，不知打算开始第几轮的爱抚之时，Crowlie堪堪让她住了手，"妈诶……你这女人马达开动起来就不带停歇的哈……对自己的得意作都这么不留情面……"

"你是地狱里那么几个好男人里唯一一个还没有被我说动的了，你主动提出来我过于高兴，就有点……你知道的……情难自已。"女人趁机又舔了一口黑蛇依稀微张着、玫瑰般艳丽的下体，惹出后者一声已是有些力竭的惊叫。

"好了，都几回了？谈正事。"Crowlie忙把面前这只不知该叫公狗还是母狗的王储推开，打了个响指清理干净身体里的浊迹，漫不经心地一件件穿上Ashtoreth特意准备好的凸显身材曲线的衣物。

"唉，你这条蛇……也罢，我的确是已经占了很多便宜。"女人草草打理了下头发，放下紧身裙摆，套上丢在一旁的内裤，都不用什么奇迹，俨然一副毒辣女魔头模样。

当然，她给黑蛇造的那副躯体也不差就是了。

"你是来问之前我们这儿重伤率激增，增长到Satan都知晓了的那档子事儿是吧？"王储取出一旁书桌抽屉里的一本手帐翻看起来，"那时候我忙着修补员工的受伤本体和一大堆的报废傀儡都没问你们处理得怎么样了。你是报告第一经手人，我应该不会比你知道得更多。"

"那事情倒是'结案'了，只是稍许还有些在意的地方，以及，"黑蛇顿了顿，扣上了下身的黑色吊袜带，"可能和Aziraphale最近的异常情况有关。"

"……怎么突然提到那个呆板天使？"蛇说有心上人之后Ashtoreth立马便着手进行调查，轻易筛选出了苏活区书店人间常驻天使的名号，她从未明问过黑蛇，但从时不时的旁敲侧击便能略知一二。

"你是做躯体的你应该最清楚，"Crowlie把铜红色长发从外套领子里撩出，粗略对着这书房里的穿衣镜照了照，"现在这年头，不管天堂地狱都不该存在保有妊娠功能的女性躯体才对。"

"一点儿不错……等等，你怎么又突然提起这个？莫非……"手帐的翻页停下了，"喂喂喂，不是吧？！那可是天堂啊！他们做这种事情不应该比我们小一万个心吗？！"

"但就是发生了。"黑蛇从惊愕的王储手里一把抽过手帐本，径自翻看起对方前几月的日程安排，"连Gabriel都不知情，说过分些，这大天使可能还被利用了一回，作为恶魔事件的替罪羊。嗯？这是……"

翻页停在了第一起女性恶魔侵害事件发生前两周的某个日子，那天的日程格上画了对小翅膀和金圈圈。

"你在事前见过某位天使？"Crowlie把手帐页翻给面前开始喝咖啡的地狱王储看，后者思索半晌，这才猛地一拍掌心：

"对，的确有一名天使来找过我，经由我人间事务邮箱留的言，约在了地上某家还算不错的饭店。"

"那天使叫什么？或者长什么样？你们在哪里见的面？他找你又谈了什么？"老蛇的急不可耐如连珠炮一般具现化在了黑蛇的提问上。

"哎，你逼这么紧闹得我又想捞些好处了。"Ashtoreth本只想让逐渐紧张起来的氛围轻松一些，便又调戏起面前的黑蛇来。岂知这老蛇一牵扯到Aziraphale就开始玩真的，膝盖抵上王储毫无防备的腿间，连办公椅一同把她堵到了书架和墙间的死角里。

"随你。"说着Crowlie就开始解牛仔短裤的扣子，"自慰也好，舔也好，插入也好，随你。告诉我想要知道的就行。"

她从未觉得这条常年嘻嘻哈哈的黑蛇如此恐怖过。Beelzebub曾经说，一线净是些扮猪吃老虎的家伙，这话倒还真没说错。

"你……别急，别急。"性爱女神也从未想到有朝一日自己会把眼缘已久的黑蛇推开，说实在的，不管是Crowlie还是Crowley，这条蛇变得过于主动反倒没那个意思了，"回忆也需要时间，再说了，那天使似乎故意为了不让我察觉到他是谁，还用了认知屏障。"

Ashtoreth遂一五一十地将那日与某位天使的见面与黑蛇说了，并给Crowlie看了手机中的收件信息。

那天使约色欲王储的理由是想知道为什么地狱的色诱都能如此成功，是否是在躯体塑造上有特殊造诣？这不是什么秘密，她便仔仔细细地与那天使说了，她只当对方是天堂躯体管理部门的新入职人员，想着做些创新便问一下地狱同僚来取取经。天使也有生理需求这早不是什么稀奇事，但毕竟不体面，对方自己不提名讳，她便也没问。

"你说到妊娠功能的时候我就想起来了，那天使也问过我关于妊娠功能实现的问题。"女王随黑蛇摆弄起桌上的个人电脑，还好心帮其解了锁，只是略不要脸地揽过Crowlie的细腰，让她稍微舒服些坐在了自己的大腿上。这自是被蛇啧了两声聊表厌恶。

"那他问了些什么？"黑蛇轻快地敲击着键盘。

Ashtoreth所收到邮件上的发件人地址被简单加密过，显示并不是难事，但为什么这女人不自己做呢？用奇迹绕开几个人间密保并不是很麻烦的事。

"他问我理论上能否可以实现天使怀孕的功能。"

"……那你怎么回答的？"

"说实在的，"王储将身前的黑蛇搂紧了些，Crowlie愣了一下，这女人感到恐慌的时刻可不多见，"那天使问这事儿的态度与表情让我觉得恶心。"

"那样轻飘飘地，好像什么问题都不会有的……可明明拿非利人的事情，种族主义者的事情还历历在目。"

"但我还是回答他了，从理论上来说，仿照哺乳动物的生理结构复现女性妊娠功能完全可行。但我也有好好提醒他，这事儿连地狱都不敢做，如果真实现了那天上的老家伙一定会非常生气。毕竟那将是——"

"又一段混乱的开始。"击打键盘的声音停下了，黑蛇对身后的女性发问，"你没有查过这发件人的背后是谁吗？"

"我查到天堂邮件系统的域名就没再查下去了。"Ashtoreth从黑蛇身后探出脑袋，屏幕上显示了一串IP地址，看来已经破解解析完毕了，"怎么了吗？"

"……没事，没什么。"Crowlie不自然地犹疑了一会儿，却又忽然提出邀请，"Ashtoreth，方便一会儿跟我去一下天使那边吗？想着让你这个专业的看一下实际情况，Aziraphale那边我会去说。"

"这个倒是没什么问题啦，最近也比较闲。"手贱开始揉老蛇胸的王储一口答应下来，她不是没有注意到恶魔对那串IP地址的异常神色，后者也难得没有对她的越界举动表现出反感，"你不太正常，你肯定发现了什么。"

黑蛇沉默，然后干脆躺倒到色欲王储的怀抱里，并主动亲了Ashtoreth一口。

"我再让你做个两到三次，这事儿就按下不表，你看怎么样？"

黑蛇眼见着面前的奔放大姐像个告白不成反被告白的小姑娘家家一样羞红了脸，她笑着看了这个邻家上司许久，对方也终是没做什么，只是像抱布娃娃一样埋头抱了她很长时间。

Ashtoreth自是欢喜与黑蛇的亲密，但那也只是初听到这个消息的一时昏了头，回过神来发现Crowlie自始至终在拿性爱当筹码她也是有些憋屈，却又难掩被主动亲吻的喜悦之情，只好像个初恋的女孩子那样委屈巴巴。

老蛇也就任凭她抱着，思绪却早是飞到了地表的人间。

那天使已经十分小心：用的天堂官方工作邮箱，地狱无法对用户进行查证；与恶魔见面时也用了认知屏障，让恶魔无法认出自己是谁；更没有错口说出名字，落下把柄。

可这位天使明显现代通信技术学得不怎么样。那个IP地址，是Aziraphale苏活区书店的光纤网络端口，还是Crowley亲自帮天使黑了运营商装上的。

其实答案很明了了，黑蛇只是不想相信罢了。一如刚碰上变成女人的天使那天，春宵一刻后他身为狩猎者敏锐的直感所告诉他的那样。

·

由于Ashtoreth的软磨硬泡，说什么想看百合，老蛇才硬着头皮同意支楞着这刚欢爱过的女性身姿去见Aziraphale。但不管是男是女，他都差点儿没气死在这苏活区的小书店里。

去的时候已是晌午，Michael和Gabriel诡异地都在，见她们俩恶魔来了也不避讳，全屋子里唯一的男性二话不说把Crowlie拽到坐在沙发上的Aziraphale跟前，后者披着羊毛毯，手上乖巧地捧了杯热茶，衣衫整洁，并不似有何大碍。可两位大天使却说：

"你劝劝她，劝劝她。"

"她该是受刺激了，遇到这种事谁都不会冷静的。"

黑蛇错愕地看着两位大天使把碍事的Ashtoreth和他俩自己推上了二楼。

"又出什么岔子了？"恶魔在天使身旁坐下，她有太多的事情想问身旁的心上人，却又不知如何开口。

"哦，没事，只是那两位大惊小怪。我只不过在从威斯敏斯特回来的路上遇到了个人类，然后……"

天使格外平静地把被强暴的过程说了一遍，以及狼狈万分之时正好碰到来店里问躯体之事的Gabriel和Michael。黑蛇不知道自己是怎么耐着性子看天使微笑着把事情讲完，也不知道自己怎么就忽略了天使裸露的肩头上细微的青紫瘀伤。

差不多听完以后，黑蛇沉默着上二楼把Ashtoreth给拖了下来。

"你验伤，我出门买药，还是说你手边有——"

"给，验孕棒和急性避孕药。我手下也有一半男性员工，我自己也有第二性状，这种玩意儿总是常备。"说着这别部门上司便把东西交到了黑蛇手里。

Crowlie想说什么，但惊觉那两个字她根本说不出口，遂扁了扁嘴回到天使身边。可看Aziraphale把药送下，她却不知该做什么该说什么才好。

她太生气了，气到变得冷静，气到大脑都直接忘了愤怒的临场反应。她想对Aziraphale怒吼，你个笨蛋！什么给人带去欢愉就好！那是强奸！强奸！懂吗？！可她又克制着不让自己这么做，恶魔毕竟知道，谴责受害人是不对的，尽管她也经常用此手段来达成自己的每月业绩。

某些不足为奇的疑虑完全被她抛到了九霄云外。

"要么我来？"Ashtoreth拍了拍正在发愣的黑蛇肩头，Crowlie才似大梦初醒般反应过来。

"也好，本来也想着让你看看的。"黑蛇将验孕棒还给王储，转头对天使介绍道，"这是我请来的专家，是地狱里负责物理躯体研发的人，我这身子就是她做的。"

天使微微颔首，地狱王储也礼貌地挥了挥手。

"她会帮你看看究竟出了什么事，人类也罢，这身体也罢。好么？"她捋了捋天使额前细碎的刘海，"你要我在，我便会在的。如果你要我出去，我也会回避。"

"你还是回避一下为好，免得我取点阴道擦拭物都要被你打。"Ashtoreth不知从何掏出一个工具箱放上天使面前的茶几，她从未见过伊甸之蛇对谁如此温柔过，从未。

"Crowlie，没事的，不用担心我。"一口茶的稍息，天使给客座沙发区域加装了一幅屏风，"既然是你带来的，那这位女士该是值得信任的。"

黑蛇便被赶到了屏风外。正巧，两位大天使也好奇地下楼来看看，恶魔正气不打一处来呢，便直接杠上了。

"究竟是，怎么一回事？"

"你先冷静一下，其实要不是我们正打算来问Aziraphale这躯体的事我也不会——"

"你叫我怎么冷静？！你们天堂就这样办事的？！被强奸以后的后续处理就这？！就这？！"

"听着，我们也完全没有经验，这样的事也是第一次见，毕竟人类强奸天使这种事已经至少5000多年没有发生过了。"

"啧……那人类的制衡手段你们至少懂？我今天不来的话你们就这样眼巴巴看着？！万一真就这样怀上拿非利人的话……艹……"

"正如你所说，我们也十分惊慌……"

"我看你们两个是一点儿也不惊慌，净想着把这烂摊子交给谁溜之大吉为好不是么？"

"别污蔑人！"

"呵！你们天堂就这做派，大天使更是如此。面子要的，属下安危不管的。"

"Michael，Crowley，都少说两句，少说两句。"见要吵到纠缠不清的根源问题上了，Gabriel赶紧出言打圆场。

"少说两句个鬼！" 

"怎么可能跟个恶魔少说两句？！"

可一个憨憨又怎么能指望他有打圆场的本事。

浮着书卷尘埃的空气中都隐隐冒出噼啪作响的电火花，局势一时剑拔弩张。

"好了，嚷嚷什么呢？好消息。"Ashtoreth从屏风后走出，把验孕棒交给黑蛇，上头只有一条杠，"放心好了，没事。"

却又附耳道："让他们去客套一会儿，有事跟你说。"

待天使们又寒暄起来，两位恶魔走到依稀下着小雨的门外，为彼此点上一支烟。

"不乐观？"

"……这次算是幸运，你的天使正好在安全期内，不易受孕。"Ashtoreth说，"不过，疑点太多。"

"先不说为什么掺杂入人类子宫结构的是山羊的阴道和分泌特征，光这过于完善的妊娠功能就够让人头疼。"大姐头重重吸了口烟，烟卷眼见着往后燃了一大截，"还有费洛蒙与性激素的连带效应，以及由此带来有利于生育的身躯变化，有着能主动让别人多留意两眼的身子可不是什么好事情。"

"那你的意思是……"黑蛇的焦虑似比她自己想得严重许多，烟蒂被高跟踝靴踩灭，她点起第二根。没有火柴，没有火石，凭空燃起火焰。

"不是她长成这样的错，你别误会什么。本身这种事都是单方面人性之恶的体现，做恶魔这么多年，这是基础中的基础。"Ashtoreth瞟了眼身旁高挑的女子，浅色墨镜后的金瞳似乎完全失去了往日的光彩，"但是，这身体就像丢进鱼塘的钩饵，专为本能而设的钩饵，别告诉我你连这个都没看出来。"

黑蛇掸了掸烟灰，没有作答。

"我默认你知道，你只是不想告诉我。"色欲王储吸下最后一口烟草的焦香，剩下的滤嘴在空气中化成灰烬消失殆尽，"如果排除自导自演的可能性，那就只能说，"

女人的眼神在午后的细雨里变得犀利起来。

"有人想借你们两个这不可言喻的关系，重新造出拿非利人，打破现有的脆弱平衡，将造物主的天平重塑。"

·

黑蛇沉默着抽了一根又一根的烟，Ashtoreth就在一旁看着她抽，好似那伴着焦油气的烟雾真能带着内心的沉闷消散于天空尽头。纵情声色如色欲大姐，此时也不知该说什么更好的话语来安慰黑蛇，毕竟如果自寻内因，那便是天使与恶魔相爱所造成的苦果。

"可有什么好建议？在Aziraphale拿回正经男性身子之前。"烟盒里的白色长条去了一半，黑蛇新叼着根烟如此问起来。

"我个人建议你最近尽可能用女性表征与那天使来往，我会尽可能安排你的维护。但是，"司掌性爱的女恶魔回答道，"若你执意，或因工作原因要取回原来的躯体，除非你确定自己把持得住，否则这段时间最好不要见你的天使。"

"了解了。那这样的信息你觉得是否有必要……"Crowlie歪了歪头，意指书店内的两位天堂人士。

"我本来不觉得这事情有多大，可既然牵扯到造物主之事，还是信息共享一下比较好。天堂的确官僚，但他们也许有我们没法想到的解决之道。"女人盯着那新亮起的火光犹豫了一会儿，终是掐灭了黑蛇新点的烟，"别抽了，我知道你心烦，里头那位也不希望看到你这样。"

老蛇苦笑，天堂的解决之道大概就是不再让天使见他。她终是没回Ashtoreth的话。

回到书店，黑蛇扶天使上二楼休息，王储在一楼与两位大天使交代地狱侧已知的异常事态。

"Crowlie，我知道来例假意味着什么。"恶魔将天使安顿好后，天使突然蹦了这么一句。

"……我想也是。"黑蛇顿了一下，她不是没想过天使知道，"那你不害怕吗？在那【*令天使汗颜的地狱粗口*】的操蛋人类射在你身体里头的时候。"

"怎么说呢，尽管有点害怕，但换个方面想想为别人带去欢愉也不是什么坏事，不过以后要备好长期避孕药才——"

黑蛇的拥抱打断了天使的话语，那重点似乎有哪里不对的话语。她听不下去了。

"你曾经问过我，如果你去做男娼我会怎么想……可你现在……你这样想的话……不就是……"那些是恶魔的工作，不该是天使的。就算是教堂养着的庙妓，那也是偏向地狱或为生活所迫之人所做的工作。

或者说，恶魔之所以为恶魔，某种程度上也是为生活所迫，是被时代的车轮追赶着前行的必然后果。

"嗯，有点像娼妓，我知道的。"Aziraphale轻抚黑蛇倚上肩头的脑袋，半是安慰半是让她接受现实，"这身子就这样。有时你不在，我也会顿生情愫，一时不知该如何才好。所以想着，就这样小心翼翼地接受也没什么坏处，只是和你之外的人做都得小心便是。"

"不行！"黑蛇突然变得十分强硬，声音却是带上了几分哭腔，Crowlie比Crowley似乎要更软糯一些，"不存在什么之外的人。今天的事只是意外，你都会忘记。"

"你不也与楼下那王储有肉体关系。"天使拨弄起恶魔的红发，略显嗔怪地回嘴道，"那人身上有你的味道。"

"……那是让她来帮你看看的交易。"

"那你们终究也是做了。"

面对天使的质问，黑蛇的抵赖没有任何用处，她只得闷头埋进天使丰满的胸脯之中，试图忘却自己以为天使不会知道这样错误的决定。

"我以后绝对不这样了……你别生气，别干傻事。想做的话打一个电话我马上就到，一直以来都是这样的不是吗？"她不敢看天使，她怕自己看一眼就开始哭，像个傻子一样地哭。

"但今天的事终究是发生了……"

如果能让时间重来的话，如果能把记忆覆盖掉的话……

"……今天的事都是意外，你都会忘记。会因为更快乐的事而把痛苦给完全忘记。"似是想到了什么，黑蛇的声线又昂扬起来，她也从天使身前抬起头来。

然后她给了天使一个深吻。

红茶与烟草的焦杂混合在一起，成为聊胜于无的抚慰与补偿，成为无法吐露的爱意与歉疚。

"等……等一下，两个女性也能？"

"两个男性都能，为什么两个女性不能？"

"可……可是，下面……才……"

"我不会嫌弃你。永远不会。"

黑蛇褪去天使的衣衫，解开束腰与裙裾，留下纯白的内衣裤与长袜。唇舌在丰腴嫩白的躯体上留下点点印记，覆盖了那不清不楚之人所留下的蛮横瘢痕。蛇信在乳房和腰际流连，掠过如棉花糖般柔软的 小肚腩，舐上天使两股之间的轻薄蕾丝。涎液浸透布料，殷红的玫瑰在其后若隐若现。

她故意隔着内裤对天使的性器官吮吸、舔舐、啃咬，直到天使主动褪去那早已湿透的棉质蕾丝，哀求她插点什么进来。黑蛇献上一个绵长的亲吻，二指探入天使的紧壑花径，内里不用多捣弄便早是粘腻一片。天使隐忍的闷哼惹得恶魔自己的下体都有些湿润，她便拉过天使的手，让其探入自己身下轻轻按揉。

"Crowlie……好奇怪……这……唔嗯……不太一样……"

黑蛇自是不会在这种时候多解释碾压敏感点与进出子宫高潮的区别，在天使下体捣弄的手指速度逐渐变快，玫瑰处也传来引人遐想的淫靡水声。Aziraphale紧抱上她的恶魔，在黑蛇的体内按揉下微微痉挛着高潮了，不禁呼喊出的惊叫被老蛇堵在一个浅浅的吻里。

"Gabriel和Michael还在呢，小声些。"

"……你下面也湿了，Crowlie。"黑蛇抽出肆虐的手指，却轮到余韵未消的天使开始不安分。

"因为你啊，我的天使。"Crowlie浅啄天使的鼻尖，"知道了？不管什么时候，什么状态我都能让你满意，不要再说什么为他人的愉悦这样的事情了。"

"那些是不该，不该的事都由地狱承担便是。我们恶魔就是这样的东西。"她又含了下天使的唇瓣，"奖励我的忠贞不渝，也惩罚我与外人有染，让我在你圣洁的唇舌下高潮，好么？"

瞳中流转黄金璀璨，眼底一抹嫣红俏丽，靡靡之音耳畔萦绕，相遇相知奈何无常。

两人嬉戏了许久，也都互相抚慰高潮了数次，待天使在黑蛇身侧睡下，空气中漾起轻缓平和的呼吸声，Crowlie才敢说出那句始终埋在心里的话：

"你如果真想要个孩子，大可以和我说的。"

她也不知道，自己是希望天使听到呢，抑或不是。

·

其实从大概两人抚慰第二轮的时候，楼下三位就已经在门外偷听了，两位大天使的听力很好，Ashtoreth怎么都瞒不过去。

"她们俩怎么搞现在怎么搞都无所谓吧，反正两个女人，不经由些科技手段是无法受孕的。"Michael意外地对天使与黑蛇的关系看的很开，她比较在意的其实是面前两个听墙角的变态，"两情相悦，人家做爱也没什么好听的不是吗？"

然而面前两个把耳朵贴到门板上听现场的家伙似乎完全没听到在场唯一正经的大天使在讲什么。

"百合可棒了不是吗。"这是Ashtoreth。

"啊，您说的可真没错。"这是Gabriel。

俩偷窥变态一起流下神圣与罪恶的鼻血，并且互相翘起大拇指，比了个赞。

"天啊，我为什么要和两个变态在一起……"这是不明所以且一个头两个大的Michael。

听了许久，慢慢卧房里就没声儿。黑蛇起身很轻，门口俩变态没听到，老蛇开门时防备不及，由于向内拉开的房门摔了个狗啃泥。

"咋的了？鼻血怎么都流到地上了……啊，咳咳，真是两个血气方刚的家伙。"刚开始不明就里很快便恍然大悟的Crowlie 如此说道。

她还对Ashtoreth摇了摇手机，表情十分无奈，那手机屏幕上的邮件通知显示为：Satan。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] 色欲之王，根据维基百科上对于七宗罪的广泛共识，一般都是Asmodeus；但由于个人文中Asmodeus已经出现多次，本文中还是用点新的名字。Ashtoreth本就是古代叙利亚与腓尼基人的性爱与繁殖女神，故使用此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊……这章我总算写了（升天），尽管写出来和我想要的不是很一致但我总算是写了  
> 因为收到过勒索邮件说pornhub浏览记录什么的，吓得我把手机摄像头都遮了起来，对看片和开车都有了点阴影，更不要说对开车的阴影之前就有……  
> 应该写得更美一点而不是有点乱糟糟的欢乐沙雕_(:з」∠)_，应该和由于疫情在家宅了半年没什么社交与情感变化有关  
> 其实按提纲下一章也……所以又要咕很久_(:з」∠)_


	5. 【4】雷霆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意全文tag中：multiple sex relationship of Crowlie（Crowley）  
> 本章为撒旦蛇车章，未在relationship中注明是由于其并非主cp，单纯肉体交易关系负责情节推动。  
> 是完全不香的车。  
> 遇雷请退出，非常感谢。

·

·

"喂——老东西——你在吗？切，不在啊，这些当领导的哪天可以学会不放别人鸽子。"Crowlie叩了三下套间的大门，还不耐烦地按了三下门铃，没有人来应门，她只好掏出从前台要来的房卡自己开门。

Satan的短信中是伦敦华尔道夫希尔顿酒店的地址。老蛇到前台报了自己名字，并且尝试性地报了这位大老板本来L开头的那个名字之后，顺利地拿到了总统套房的房卡，也获得了某些人类嫌弃的眼光。晚市过后，穿着风骚暴露的招摇女性，某些保守和传统主义的人类的确会多想一些，纵然当事人这条美女蛇什么都没有意识到。

她不是不可以自说自话地推门进去，但叫她过来的是地狱的主宰，更不要说这位地狱之主被自家儿子吼回地狱丢尽颜面的时候她还和Aziraphale在一旁看好戏。她得有礼有节一些，她不想在自己变成一盘爆炒蛇肉的边缘来回横跳。

房间灯暗着，窗帘也拉着，绒布间隙中堪堪漏进路灯的光亮。老蛇叹了口气，地下的这位大老板有时和天上的那位也没什么两样，都喜欢福尔摩斯式的给线索猜谜语小游戏。她阖上门，打算开灯找找Satan有没有留下什么晦涩的小纸条或者浮夸的满墙血迹，但指尖摸到开关的一刻，她感觉脚下缠了什么东西，并且整个物理躯壳瞬间动弹不得。  
那黑色的东西像烟、像雾，不是什么恶趣味的滑腻触手，却把Crowlie死摁在总统套间的玄关大门上，并且无孔不入。它渗透进恶魔的低胸上衣和高筒丝袜，无视低腰紧身热裤，在蕾丝内衣外点按磨蹭。黑蛇立马意识到，这见色起意的谜之黑雾便是自己的大老板。

"哎，老东西，你等一下，你不是来叫我做这个的……呃，不对，这好像还真说不准……"恶魔刚想说什么，却想到那条短信里特别叮嘱她别把女性躯壳给换下来，她内心的大草原上瞬间跑过了千万匹草泥马。

黑蛇愣神了几秒，可那烟雾的色狼动作却没停，它一边按揉着躯壳上雪白的饱满胸脯，一边缓缓渗进蕾丝内裤里层，抚慰上恶魔那刚被Ashtoreth的性器和天使的唇舌临幸过的娇艳花朵。

"你等……唔……哈，别这样……"黑烟的微妙侵入让黑蛇难耐地闷哼起来，她勉强挣脱烟雾对手臂的束缚，捂住不禁发出淫荡示弱浅吟的唇舌。

她，或者他，从没想过会遇上人类可能遇到的，单方面被上司用权势压榨肉体这种事。就算Ashtoreth，那也是她自愿并且换取了给Aziraphale的看诊机会，更不要说和Ashtoreth的性爱她还算享受。尾椎传上一阵酥麻，她颤抖着在黑烟的轻笑中高潮了，Crowlie心里的什么东西好像碎了一地。

"……哈啊，老东西，以后，如果是这种事，你给我讲明，我好做个心理准备，也能给你更好的服务体验不是。"来人隐忍着高潮过后，那黑烟似乎很是满意，便慢慢褪去，任凭黑蛇靠着大门滑落到地上，轻喘着，对它勉强客气地控诉，"更何况，我知道你特意叫我这个没什么地位的一线员工约谈，肯定不只是叫只鸡玩玩这么简单。"

"你很聪明，但也很天真。"黑烟聚拢起来，逐渐长高，变成一个模糊的人形模样，"我是想告诉你点事情不假，但地狱有地狱的规矩，总得做点交易。"

"……那你明说不就得了嘛。我也许还能看你兴趣给你准备点小礼物什么的，讨好上司也没什么不好的。"难堪地在地上坐了一会儿，并且顺过气来之后，Crowlie整理整理衣衫爬起来，高潮过后的躯体还有点站不太稳，踉跄之际，一只熟悉的手掺了过来。

"哦，谢谢，说起来地狱似乎还没谁能像我这样幸运，得见您尊容——"奉承话还没说完，黑蛇抬眼的瞬间直接愣在当场。

Aziraphale，是男性的Aziraphale，不一样的是黑灰色的头毛、有着十分好品味的高定烟灰色西装、以及赤红的眼瞳。似是被按下了暂停键的老蛇重新播放起来时，是完完全全被吓到了惨叫，像在鬼屋里被吓坏了的小女生。

"啊————————"

她完全忘了面前的假羊实际上是自己老板这件事，直接把好心掺她起来的手给拍掉，出于自我防卫放出的火焰还把Satan的手给燎了一下。

"哦，我还以为这样你会更安心一点，也许完全用那个天使的样子你更喜欢？"闹剧的始作俑者倒是没生气，只是看了看手上烧伤的红印子，瘢痕直接褪去，西装袖口开始逐渐漫上天堂的米白色，"不过那天使的品味我个人是不敢恭维的。"

"停下，停下，这太过了。"为什么她会对Satan的"好心好意"生气呢？Crowlie自己也不知道，但面前得意笑着的Satan全然没有把恶作剧停下来的意思，"我说停下！你个脑子被驴踢了从而做出那种无聊颜色革命的Lucifer！"

右手袖口漫上的米白色停下了，刹那间又被烟色覆盖。地狱之主那上扬的嘴角耷了下来，似是老蛇对于过往的谩骂让他不得不认真起来。

"行，你说怎样就怎样吧，但这堕天使的样子我是不打算变了，毕竟这和我想和你说的事情有关。不过你刚才那句话，再加上末日时你对你好老板遭遇的无动于衷，这'好处'我得多收点。"他点亮一盏客厅里的台灯，在沙发上坐下，手上燃起一支雪茄，茶几上现出两杯倒好的威士忌，酒液在晦暗的灯光照耀下泛起漂亮的金色，"还有，别再像个麻烦的女人一样尖叫了，脑壳疼。"

"接下来，讨好我，倾尽所有从我的嘴里挖出你想要的，你个一线婊子。"

就算知道Satan这污言秽语说的都对，Crowlie也没来由地感到恶心。Aziraphale不会对她笑得如此邪恶，如此傲慢。

"如果我拒绝呢？我可以选择不知道和Aziraphale有关的麻烦事，就这样走出这里的大门。"一如前文所述，黑蛇从未想过她会在地狱的工作中碰到职权骚扰，不过也可能是Beelzebub的部门比较"清廉"，她始终在一个相对单纯的环境中生存也说不定。

"你可以拒绝。"那顶着天使面庞的地狱之王抿了口烈酒，蔑笑着回应，"但在你踏出房门的那一刻，你的脖子就会被拧断，连灵魂一起。"

黑蛇皱了皱眉，这可不是闹着玩的，纵然剩一个头她也勉强能活，但任人宰割在地狱被低等恶魔抛来抛去当球踢的屈辱她可不愿承受，更不要说还有更令人不适的可能性摆在她眼前。女人的身体可真是麻烦……不，就算用本尊，就算用真真正正蛇形的那个本尊，落在王的手里估计也是一样。

她便安分守己地在Satan身旁坐下了，没有主动亲近这位大老板，也没有多看他一眼。Satan顶着那张本属于天堂的面庞，还特意改造成了地狱风格的模样，她只能想到一个词来形容——亵渎。

"我可以用这具身体来交换情报，反正它本来就是你批下来派这用处的。"黑蛇喝了口茶几上的威士忌，比她以前喝的便宜货好太多，"但算我求你，换掉这个皮，我知道你做得到，你是地狱之王，这点事情对你来说轻而易举，你顶着天使的样子我根本没法——"

Crowlie转圜的话语被打断，地狱之主用一个蛮横强势的吻堵了她的嘴，并把她压在了沙发上，就像霸道总裁文里常见的一般。

"那可不行，亲爱的。"黑蛇身上的鳞片瞬间全炸了开来，人类也好、Ashtoreth也好，都没有让她如此毛骨悚然过，"我得让你留下难以磨灭的印象。"

"让和Aziraphale做爱这件事的恐惧、不适、憎恶刻到你的骨髓里，渗透到你灵魂的最深处。"

"听好了，"Satan的语气陡然一转，从斯文败类变得正经严肃，Crowlie算是第一次从那对赤红的瞳孔中看到了地狱之主的样貌，"你不能让那个天使怀孕，你也不能让那个天使堕天。"

"而我，全然不相信你这匹种马在那只母绵羊的诱惑下能够自持。"

黑蛇惊惧地眨了眨眼，好家伙，这究竟是在夸我还是在损我呢。

·

大老板突然正经起来之后，事情似乎也变得没那么糟糕了，只是在狂野的前戏之时黑蛇频频走神，适才面前这只黑山羊的话给她小小的蛇脑袋里塞了不少问号。

Satan完全可以强行把老蛇的生殖系统从男性躯壳上拿下来，或者和Ashtoreth串通好，不让老蛇在天使拥有女性躯壳的这段时日里用回本尊的男性躯壳。地狱的CEO犯不着屈尊做这种事来特意让老蛇对与Aziraphale做爱这件事犯恶心，除非他本人也有这样的欲求。

但根据Crowlie对这位没打过几次照面的顶头上司的印象来看，他没一气之下把她熬成一锅汤就很好了，性爱，不存在的……吧？

不过，地狱之王不愧是地狱一把手的存在，性欲撩拨的技巧和黑蛇这种一线完全不在一个等级上。老蛇自诩在之前的事件调查中把持自我的本事已经练的如火纯青，但这个男人，在喉头舔舐吮吸一番，指尖探入早已成熟的玫瑰花蕊中轻轻旋转按揉，就能让黑蛇咬着他的西装，不甘地呜咽着、颤抖着高潮。

"哈啊，你个混蛋！我真的不知道你在想些什么，过去也是，现在也是。"Satan的性器进入时，黑蛇骂骂咧咧道，"你完全没必要搞这些花里胡哨的，只需要往我脑子里塞入一个念头，让我觉得Aziraphale恶心，就这么简单！一个恶魔讨厌一个天使，这太正常了，那样我连他的书店都不会去了！我可能见着苏活区都要绕道行驶呢！"

"唉，你就单纯地把我当成一个和那天使长得很像的男公关不好么？还是说，"男人蓦地全数没入，黑蛇揪着沙发布套惊喘出声，"我不如那个青涩的天使？"

"……他要是能有你一半的余裕我就谢天谢地了。"

刚刚那一撞差点让她眼泪都溢出来，但还是被黑蛇硬生生忍了回去，她讨厌让同僚看到自己脆弱的一面，更何况是上司。不过委屈到通红的眼眶让她一点儿都强势不起来。

可正是这糟糕到不行的脆弱外露，让Satan的动作轻缓了下来。他把黑蛇抱起，呈正面骑乘，遂把Crowlie的脑袋揽上自己肩头，确定两人都看不到彼此的脸面之后，轻轻顶起胯来。

"我以为我自己可以的，可以看着与你相似的脸在让这家伙吃点教训的同时也让自己吃点甜头。但我可能还是太天真了。"地狱之王像个大男孩一样在黑蛇耳边呢喃，"那副脆弱的样子不适合任何一个恶魔，也不适合你，Azazel [1]。"

好嘛，伊甸之蛇这下可算明白了，Lucifer这混账，也把她当成旧情人的替代品想尝点乐子，可还是骗不了自己的心。

待身下人也开始觉得没趣停下腰来，她用一个大大的拥抱取代了本承载着不甘与愤恨的撕扯。Satan似是醒转过来，脑袋往黑蛇脸面的方向转了转，但被Crowlie一把摁了回去。

"……这是那个天使教我的，硬要说的话，那些人类客人也算。这么做好像会让人感到好受一些。按Aziraphale的说法，这么做好像会让人感受到'爱'。"她动了动腰，让身体里的巨物顶在还算舒服的位置。

"呵，爱？不谈这次的事，那天使的确是把你给带坏了。"Satan掐了一下黑蛇敏感的腰肢，后者也听话地把手放开。两个恶魔都知道，这种事他们最不需要 ，这太不恶魔了。

"那我们应该算是扯平了。你把我当老情人的替代品，我为了那点儿不值钱的情报也勉强能看着这张Aziraphale的脸不吐出来，那剩下的，各司其职就好。性爱就是这样的东西，性激素分泌的虚假愉悦和枯燥重复的活塞运动。"老蛇猛地把身下的男人往沙发背上一按，然后自顾自地抬起腰来。

她得拿到主动权，她就应该自己怎么舒服怎么来，和Satan长不长着一张Aziraphale的脸无关；纵然她看到Satan那张黑羊脸的时候腰还是瞬间就脱了力，面前这混账的性器差点儿就滑到了能让她失去理智的宫颈处。好在这位地狱的大老板还不算完全没了良心，看在老情人那张脸的份上，他托了一下黑蛇的胯。

"我现在看着你这张Azazel的脸也有点想呕，但我自己造的孽，总不能说停下就停下。"他指了指身下还埋在黑蛇花径深处不老实的性器，"你强势起来还是和她蛮像的。"

"Azazel？"

Satan点了点头，随后把黑蛇放倒在沙发上蛮干起来。

"操你妈的，你这公狗！你是抖M还是什么鬼！"不受控制的高潮间隙，Crowlie总忙不迭蹦出几句极为难听的辱骂，而被骂作公狗的地狱之王却好死不死地被越骂越兴奋，抽插的频率也愈发高涨起来，"这躯体弄坏了我直接让Ashtoreth找你去报销啊！操，你这男人真的很过分……"

既是骂着身上肆虐挺动的地狱，也是恨自己用着这性爱特化的妓女身子不中用。黑蛇收了收腿，花腔紧缩，指尖按揉着外露的花蒂，浅吟着直上云端，连带着把Satan高频率的活塞运动给生生拉停并且夹射。

"你这条老蛇，哈，可真是太坏心眼了。"高潮让地狱之王的真实样貌外显出少许，"Aziraphale"圆润的脸蛋上浮现出几条熔岩裂纹，头上也现出两对硕大的恶魔角来。

"拜您所赐。"就算这身躯考虑到与恶魔做爱的问题已经加了防护，但Satan异常高温的体液还是灼伤了黑蛇脆弱的内里，混着血丝的流火从Crowlie两腿间淌下，把酒店的羊毛地毯烧出一个焦黑的圆洞。  
·

"Azazel，嗯？是个好女人不假，但她应该不是我这张脸，也不是我这发色。更何况在天上的时候我也没听说过这强势的守卫者（Watcher）有和谁在谈恋爱，更不要说这在当时的天堂是不被允许的。"勉强把体内的流火清理干净，黑蛇换了身衣服，四仰八叉地躺倒在床上，两个恶魔的性爱不是盖的，两个强势恶魔之间的性爱更不用说。

不过相比较于疲累，Crowlie更好奇Lucifer和Azazel的关系。

"是这样，但你也应该听过一种说法，她是为爱而堕落的。"Satan晃了晃拿进来的酒瓶子，床上的黑蛇竭力点了点头。

"和你？"蛇接过淌着黄金液体的酒杯，她记得那女人是第一个堕天的，比Lucifer和她都要早，那时的几个守卫者都只是被关起来而已，根本成不了现在地狱这气候，也不到要打仗的地步。

他记得当时的自己把Azazel打趴下以后，那女人笑着对他说："你迟早也会有这一天的，Raphael。你一定会碰到一个你心爱的人，一个能让你甘愿为他付出所有的人。"

当时的老蛇不明白，但Azazel的话像一粒种在他心里的种子，悄悄生根发芽。不经意从舌尖流过的问句，成了他被踢出天堂大门的根本原因。当然，天堂的所有过往，在他成为Crawley之后就全部舍去了，连面前的Satan也不知道。

"我不知道。我的心意她不知晓。我也不知道她真正爱上的是谁，到现在都不知道。"男人喝了口闷酒，"本来这事不该让你知道的，但勉强也算是有关系，说说便也是无妨。"

当年天堂颜色革命的起因没人知道，伊甸之蛇也只是闲着没事被面前的这个男人邀请去听了他们的动员会。他甚至还十分胆大妄为地在会上百无聊赖地点出计划这样那样的致命缺陷，并且被请了出去。现在他想想，天堂的大门为什么为自己关上的直接原因，也许是光辉革命启动之后，Gabriel和Michael请他出面一起压制，他因为Azazel的事拒绝了。

是的，天堂颜色革命的正式名称，叫做光辉革命[2]，和Lucifer一样的名字。

"那革命的事，你是为了她？"黑蛇一骨碌爬起来，下腹部还是怪怪的，她得让面前这个话唠把事情赶快交代干净，然后赶紧找Ashtoreth把躯壳换回来。

"一半一半。"Satan瞟了眼黑蛇，后者身上的礼裙是他带来的，他得把老蛇当成个性爱玩具，但他做不到；因此他便也知晓，无论他顶着天使的脸操干面前的一线恶魔多少次，老蛇也做不到真的对与Aziraphale做爱这件事感到恶心。

"Lu……不，Satan陛下，你知道我这个躯体不完全像她，最多也就八成。重合的，也只是勉强与酒红色一个色系的姜红发和金色的眼睛。"听了大老板的阐述，心思细密的伊甸之蛇感觉能将疑问的碎片拼凑完全，她便问了接下来的这个问题。

她不该问的，Crowlie后来想。如果她不问，那有些事情就不会被牵出来，有些事情她也不用知道。Crowley依旧能单纯地喜欢着Aziraphale而不用多背负些什么。

"你还记得天堂的Azazel长什么样子吗？"

又一次举起的酒杯顿了顿，冰块碰撞发出清脆声响，黄金被重新放到床头，Satan看了看Crowlie，摇了摇头。

"不记得了。真是什么都骗不过你这条老蛇。"男人打了个响指，周遭瞬间变成燃有烈火的地狱之景，星星之火聚拢到两人跟前，拼凑成一个模糊的女性形象，这样的人，天堂、地狱、人间，一抓都是一大把，"星辰一样的眼瞳，晚霞般的红发，稍显瘦弱的身躯，不服输的性格。我只记得这点。"

"所以你找上了我，和Aziraphale没有关系。"黑蛇撑起脑袋看着面前陷入海市蜃楼般回忆的地狱君主，她很难想象一个恶魔会露出被天使称为"温柔"的表情，但也或许，如此神情叫做"遗憾"。

"不。而是因为这就是你让你的那位天使堕天的下场。"Satan把面前的人像挥散，厉声严色地看向身后吊儿郎当的Crowlie，床四周的火烧得更旺了些，黑蛇被那略带谴责的眼神盯得吓了个激灵，"堕天不只是忍受焚翼之苦那么简单的事。"

"我问你，"黑色的Aziraphale再次骑上伊甸之蛇的身子，眼瞳中的红似火也似血，似愤怒亦似无奈，"不谈我由于地狱深处的囚笼无法确定下来的外貌，你所记得的Lucifer，性格上有我这么乖戾吗？"

黑蛇一怔。

旧天堂的日子里，Lucifer 是个完美的领导者，话不多，布置下去的任务也不多，却能把事情处理得高效且井井有条；性子也比较慢，麾下天使们吵架基本都会去当和事佬；中央空调，利他主义，用现在的话说就是这样的一个世间不存在的完美男性。

而现在的Satan，这些统统都没有了，取而代之的是管理混乱、一塌糊涂的地狱；看热闹不嫌事儿大，窝在囚笼里还会拱火的下品秉性；还有只考虑自己，恶魔中的恶魔。  
这样的事，同时也发生在老蛇身上。

"为了让你理解更深刻些，我换个主语。"男人俯下身子，那与Aziraphale几乎一致的脸庞凑得更近，也更加提醒黑蛇她知道了很久却始终不愿承认的一件事，"你，Crowley，你和彼时的你，无论在外貌或是性格上，有哪里是相同的吗？"

"而那个天使，如果他堕天了，你能保证你还爱他，或者，"

"他，还爱你吗？"

·

"不！"拒绝接受知道了很久的事实，这是黑蛇出于自保的第一反应，掌中现出狱炎刀刃，将匍匐在自己身上的Satan重新劈回黑烟。

言语的利剑扎在黑蛇心上，他不得不承认，Aziraphale从在伊甸园相遇的一开始，所喜欢的就是已经身在地狱的他，和旧天堂的那个他没有关系。如若他口是心非地努力成为天使口中的"好"恶魔，听从天使的教诲离旧天堂的那个自己更近一点，期许着哪天自己可以剥下暴戾的地狱外衣，告诉Aziraphale他变得善良了，他反而没法再站在天使身边了。

因为从一开始，Raphael就不是Aziraphale想要的那个，纵然这位大天使更加合适。

而从天使的角度，现在这个有妊娠功能的女性躯体只要一颗小小的精子就能让其堕天。伊甸之蛇则没有这个自信，相信自己依旧能喜欢成为恶魔的Aziraphale，或者让恶魔Aziraphale依旧喜欢自己。

看看Satan，看看Crowley，他们都变成了如何不堪的样貌！他们喜欢上一样事物又是多么艰难！他承受不起旧天堂之后的第二次失去，他不能失去Aziraphale。

"你不相信也得相信，"那缕黑烟变成笼罩整间套房的黑雾，环绕四周的轻笑似是嘲讽Crowlie那仍未被抛弃的天真，"我找到了Azazel，她在地狱里，可她已不是我所喜欢的那个人了。"

"她变得和造物主安给她的罪名一样，淫乱、嚣张，我叫她来侍寝她都极为欢喜地答应。并且，不知是有心还是无意，她把他最得意的作品做得和曾经的自己有八分相似。"

"而我呢？我不确定自己是不是因为堕天和反叛而有所变化，毕竟很多事情'自己'无法察觉。我不确定自己是否是曾经爱慕着她的那个自己了。"

Satan的控诉中带着些愠怒，带着些悲凉，就算是堕入地狱最深处的恶魔之王也不愿意承认自己最心爱的天使变成了自己最厌恶的模样，而自己也无法辨识如今身为地狱之王的自己所抱有的情感究竟是过往的延续还是昔日的幻影。如此纠葛，廉价的鱼水之欢无法排解。

但不知怎地，Crowlie却觉得这件事有些古怪，可她没证据，便只能按下不表。

"你恨她。"黑蛇对缠上自己身子的黑烟说。

"不。我恨把她、把我变成这样的造物主。"黑烟化成模糊的人形，不再是天使可能的堕转模样，而是有着两对龙角的瘦高男性，"Crowley，你觉得现在的天使，都是群什么样的人？"

"啊？善……善良？造物主嘛，哈哈，能什么样……"黑蛇假笑，并试图去拿酒，顾左右而言他，像是个上课不好好听讲被老师抓起来提问的学生。她不知道如果把Aziraphale算进去，天使这个群体她要如何一言以蔽之。

"啪！"

威士忌泼溅了黑蛇一脸，她急忙摘下墨镜擦拭，还想和胡乱发脾气的始作俑者理论，却在听了顶头上司紧随而来那过于平静的话语后闭紧了嘴。

"那是伪善，Crowley。"黑烟亲吻她的唇舌，声音在黑蛇的脑中回响，"你仍保有的天真会害了你，或者殃及整个地狱。天使是最会做表面功夫的生物。"

什么意思？意思是说连Aziraphale都是伪善的？那不可能吧。黑蛇如此想着，终究没有开口问，任凭Satan再次如泄愤一般挤进她双腿间酸软的性器官。

黑烟聚成人形，重新变成令黑蛇作呕的黑羊模样。黑蛇不再过多地感到反感，一反常态地抚上那伴有熔岩裂纹的面庞。她十分认真地考虑着，如果Aziraphale变成了这个样子，或者其他更糟糕的模样，Crowley还会爱他吗？他还会爱Crowley吗？为了不让这样的事情发生，Crowley又该怎么做才能让Aziraphale万无一失地留在天堂呢？

机械的活塞运动只是帝王在人偶身上宣泄着不可言说的虚假爱慕和对自己所遭受不公的无根憎怒，而人偶却连颤抖的虚假愉悦都不再有心力表现。流火再一次注满玫瑰花腔时，黑蛇问了帝王最初抱有的疑问。

"为什么如此大费周章？原因只是这个妓女的躯壳的话，未免太过贫瘠。"

"我说过，我不觉得你对那只罪恶的天堂绵羊把持得住。"Satan扒开刚刚肆虐的过的玫瑰花瓣，蛇倒吸了口冷气，她的自愈能力没能跟上，"你那位天使堕天几乎是板上钉钉的事。"

"你什么——，操！"Crowlie一听这话就急了，赶紧撑起上半身欲和老板理论，却被下腹部和腰肢疼到动弹不得，只得老老实实平躺回床上。

"你不该在做这种事的时候分心，和你的天使做的时候也一样。"不知是愧疚还是想看老蛇这具躯体显露出更微妙的表情，Satan舔舐起那由于灼伤而红肿的花瓣，吞吃干净内里残留的流火，"你和那个天使做的时候没有发现什么异常吗？当然，是那个有妊娠功能的女体。"

黑蛇微微点头，把那和羊的阴道一样黏腻湿滑、比色欲王储眷属的身子还要罪恶的粉红玫瑰跟顶头上司提了，她的心思早就不在这身躯所感受到的外界刺激上。

"很有意思，非常有意思。并且根据Ashtoreth的记录，我们近期并没有大费周章地生产过如此这般——"

"——专门用于生育的躯壳。"

伊甸之蛇傻了，这次是真的傻了，连Satan多问的几句关于他有没有交代在那个身躯里的话她都没听进去，直到她的"好老板"拍了拍她的面颊，递给她西装口袋里的手帕，她才意识到自己泪如雨下。她不该这么感性的，兴许是这个女性躯体使然。不过，自己差点儿就把天使拖下水的恐惧是真实的，对自己所负罪孽的歉疚也是真实的。

生育型躯壳的替换只能在诞下子嗣之后才能进行。

Crowlie接过帕子，按了按眼角，平复好呼吸后继续问道：

"就算Aziraphale堕天了，那应该也和你没关系，倒不如说地狱多了个能让你剥削的人，你该是催着我下手还来不及，怎么想着来拦我？还说了那么多情啊爱啊还有你的黑历史等等有的没的。"

"Crowley，光辉革命后，世界的天秤就始终保持着平衡，这个时候如果天秤的一边少一个砝码，而另一边多一个砝码，会怎么样？"

黑蛇语塞，她的确可以反驳，但这是在地狱中堪比造物主权能之人所说出的关于世界的话语，她无法反驳，因为她没有看到世界全貌的能力。

"更不用说，这位天使的情况比较特殊，源于你口中的'善良'，但同样也是伪善。如果贸贸然让她堕天，地狱将会发生翻天覆地的变化。"Satan继续补充道，顺便帮他的人偶拉了拉裙子，像是什么都没有发生过一样，"我不能让整个地狱冒险。"

"可……那究竟是什么人？打破世界的平衡又是有什么企图？可恶，还偏偏挑了更好下手的Aziraphale……我得查出是谁，我没有这个美国时间在这里和你耗……"黑蛇手忙脚乱起来，但未过大脑就输出的话语在看了Satan那欲言又止的表情后逐渐平息，因为那张脸，变成了一个她全然不认识的男性模样，而这便意味着，她作为伊甸之蛇所能做的事情，几乎没有。

果不其然，旧天堂的光明大天使摇了摇头。

"Crowley，伊甸园的聪慧之蛇，黎明之风的繁复叹息[3]，这个答案也许你得自己去寻。"穿着黑色西装的瘦高男性突然没头没尾地正式询问起来，"唯一与此相关的重要问题是——"

"爱是什么？"

爱是让他和Azazel堕天的东西，却也是Aziraphale经常挂在嘴边的事物。他也许应该犹豫一下，更谨慎地对待这明显矛盾的物什，而不是将天使告诉他的答案脱口而出。

“……爱是使人能长相厮守，相依相偎的能力；是无论贫穷、疾病、苦难都无法将其分离的力量。”

Satan摇了摇头，果然，这个答案不对。

“……你作为恶魔却懂得了爱是什么，你要受到惩罚。在此处修养完毕后，会有人带着你本来的躯体接你去圣保罗大教堂，届时会有人接待你的。”

·

黑蛇拖着残破的女性身子在希尔顿酒店的总统套房住了足足三周之久，没有人来催她退房也没有人来催她交钱，客房服务一直有，尽管她基本也不吃这些人间的东西。直到某个天清气朗的午后，她开始能下床走路，也稍微有些吃餐点的胃口，前台打来电话说，有客人到访。

"哟～Crowley，好久不见你过得怎——，操！你用我这万里挑一的好躯壳做了什么？！"来客欢快的语气急转直下，Ashtoreth几乎是瞬移到黑蛇床前，硬掰开那躯壳的大腿，察看花瓣被蹂躏的状况。

"啧，我跟他说了得找你报销来着。"果然不能对任何一个恶魔抱有期待，老蛇没好气地喃喃自语。

"……那天离开书店以后你就一直在这里？饱受那只公狗的摧残？"人偶师刮了点阴道残留物下来验，察觉流火时整个人一下子阴沉了下来。

黑蛇点点头，她不打算多说什么，根据和Satan的交涉来看，她引以为豪的巧舌如簧并没有什么用处，多说多错。不过，地狱王储的表现也是很微妙，这一微妙感让黑蛇脑子里关于Satan和Azazel的事逐渐完整。她便在Ashtoreth帮她换好衣服，准备带她去停车场换躯体的时候问起来：

"Azazel，你还认得Lucifer的对吗？"

Ashtoreth收拾医生包的动作停了半晌。

"但你没有告诉他。你装着在他叫你去侍寝时因为性交而高兴，他却不知道你是真的高兴。"

她转过身来正视那条黑蛇，那具她引以为豪的躯壳却是开始惹她心烦。

"你生气了，因为你吃不到的人和你喜欢的人做爱了，还是用着与过去有牵连的躯壳。"

那并不是完全一模一样的躯壳，躯壳还是得尽可能贴合使用人的个性打造，但至少，比她面目全非的样子好太多。他也应该是喜欢的。

"他跟你说的这些？"Ashtoreth拿着手术刀接近黑蛇，事后想来，她也为自己的鲁莽感到可笑。

黑蛇上下打量了一番走到面前的人偶师，点了点头。她知道面前人恨自己，恨自己当了个小三。

"他喜欢吗？"期待与嫌恶交织，是矛盾的双螺旋。

"不。"黑蛇摇了摇头，刚欲掏出的手术刀又收了回去，"他感到恶心。"

"因为我不是你。我只是Azazel这个名字的替代品而已，帝王用来泄愤的工具。"

不知为何，听到伊甸之蛇说出这样的话，Ashtoreth松了口气。

"能站起来吗？"她搀起黑蛇，完全无害。

"你不生气了？你应该生气的。Aziraphale如果知道Satan用他的脸和我上床，怕不是直接让Michael寄一箱圣水炸弹下来。"

"呜哇，那混账对你这么做了啊，真是恶趣味。"

人偶师如此回答，黑蛇便也只是笑笑，不再回复。他本来是男性主驱的恶魔，把他塞进一个女性躯壳里又当小三又挨操，还在挨操的时候被告知了有他三个脑袋那么大信息量的情报，他的不快又有谁能诉说呢？这都还没提Aziraphale的糟糕问题。

Ashtoreth开了一部灵车过来，在酒店停车库看到一部漆黑配白色窗帘装饰的SUV时，老蛇的心情真好不到哪儿去。坐进车里，看到自己的本尊躺在一口漆黑的棺材里，老蛇感觉自己现在的脾气可真是越来越好了，连被这样操作都已经不会生气了。

"所以呢，接下来要怎么做？换好躯体后，晚上就得紧赶慢赶去圣保罗，只剩两个小时不到，来不及回地狱一趟。"

"不用回地狱哦。就在这车里换。"驾驶座上的Ashtoreth笑嘻嘻地回答，那人畜无害的笑容背后满是恶作剧的气味。

"那你告诉我要怎么操作？"看着自己睡觉的样子真是感觉十分奇妙，正正经经穿好正装安安静静躺着的Crowley也是万分稀奇。

"亲一下就行了，就像电影里演的那样。"人偶师听上去十分兴奋。

"……你如果要在archiveofourown上写水仙，请提前和我说一下。"黑蛇抹了把脸，算是认命了，"写撒旦蛇我也不介意的，只要你的另一半不介意就行，Aziraphale什么奇奇怪怪的都已经给我看过了。"

"哦我应该再要点好处的，我已经硬了，我应该和着Lucifer的体液再和你来——"色欲王储的桃色小心心都要满溢到灵车外头，这位双性大姐急不可耐地转过头来想看自己意淫对象水仙的历史场面时，那早就换好躯体从棺材里坐起来的本尊老蛇正臭着一张脸，让她硬生生把来一发的欲念给掐熄了。

她给伊甸之蛇换躯体，她不可能不知道这条蛇灵魂的分量有多庞杂；她看不出Crowley堕天前是谁，她只知道黑蛇很强，做个地狱二把手没什么问题的那种强。但这男的就是吊儿郎当，开开心心做一线，成天被剥削也不见有什么怨言。他有着些尚未焚烧殆尽的天真，对谁都一样，甚至只是对一个躯壳。

"辛苦了。"黑蛇在圣保罗下车的时候Ashtoreth听到他在后车门关上之前极轻极轻地说了这样一句话，如蜻蜓点水般快速滑过唇舌，似是不想让任何人知道。

她不知道黑蛇这句究竟是对躯壳、对她、还是对他自己说的，她只是想起了一个人，一个亲手把她送进了东亚荒漠那暗无天日的囚牢中的旧日天使。

他生性凉薄，话少，对吃的很挑，没人知道他在想些什么。只是，这位天使会平等地去看望每一位伤员，无论背叛与否，无论伤重与否，无论消亡与否，并且永远仅有一句极轻极快的——"辛苦了"，像是拂上河面的柳叶。

繁衍与淫欲的邪教女神晃了晃脑袋，兴许是对Lucifer的爱慕和对过往的回忆让她关心起这些有的没的。怎么可能呢？那人可是个满分天使，一点儿瑕疵都找不到的那种，怎么可能堕天呢？更不可能堕成那条满嘴跑火车还要撩天使的蛇的样子好么？

SUV的发动机启动，后座棺材里的女性躯壳逐渐变成光点消散，似是承受了太多它不该承受的。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] Azazel：犹太传说中他拥有炽天使或智天使的位格，是看守天使（Watcher）们的指挥者。是诺亚时代与人类女子生下二百个天使的天使之一，曾经一度战败在天使Raphael下，其中的缘故在旧约圣经伪典《以诺书》第八章开始一至二节中有收录。在Nephilim（看守天使与人类所生的巨人）遍布全地制造灾难后，身为指挥官的阿撒兹勒自然得负完全的责任。又有人说他是引诱亚当夏娃吃下禁果的那条蛇。阿撒兹勒是为爱而堕落。

据说他被其它大天使埋在耶路撒冷附近的深坑中，处以永远的幽闭处分，在最后的审判日将被投到火湖里去。而回教传说中，阿撒兹勒又名伊比利斯，因拒绝率领看守天使服务人类，说："火之子焉可拜土之子？" 因而被罚。

本文设定Azazel事件发生于天堂颜色革命/分裂战争前，革命后才开始创世纪的故事。

[2] Lucifer此人的出现完全是因为希伯来文翻拉丁文时普通名词被误以为人名的谬误，lucifer在拉丁文中的含义是"晨星，黎明之星，明亮之星"，希伯来文为helel。此处取晨星义，是为光辉革命。

[3] "繁复冗长之叹息"，源自1990年好兆头初版将"sign"印为"sigh"的印刷错误，本人同人文中多次使用，形容老蛇的真名签名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章鸽了非常非常长的时间，还是知道了有人还在期待这篇低俗混乱邪恶、人物关系剪不断理还乱的文，才在闲着没事的时候想着更新。  
> 就像在第0章summary中写的那样，这篇文本来是由于ao3被墙所生成的逆反心理所造就，大纲里写的很多东西在去年4-5月份，满脑子黄色的逆反心理稍微有些缓和下来的时候其实就有点写不出了，特别是这撒旦蛇车为主的一章。  
> 所以看完这章的读者应该也意识到了，这章的车一点也不香，看了一点也不想冲（如果有想冲的这里说一声对不起）。其一是真的没了搞蛇的心思，其二是在和小部分人交流过后发现蛇就算是强势诱惑的恶魔妹子也ooc到天边去了，其三是想把Crowley和其他人的关系有别于和Aziraphale的关系。  
> 从剧情设置角度来说，这章还挺重要的，毕竟相当于把第0章就拎出来的让人安心的【爱】给完全否决了。  
> 如果在这章后还有期待的读者，请让我知道，我知道了这篇才会懒洋洋地更新。


End file.
